Back to the Future
by CallyGreen
Summary: Bonnie and Damon are in for a shock when their future daughter comes to meet them with a very familar looking friend. Transfixed by their appearance the gang tries to get as much details as the two girls can provide about their future lives without destroying it, in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Back to the Future: Bonnie and Damon style**

**Disclaimer:** Me no owny

**AN: I couldn't resist adding my own Bamon fiction after I saw all of the others. My loyalty (atm) is to Tonnie but may waver slightly if a Bonijah is shoved in my face. XD**

* * *

Caroline Forbes was overhearing a very peculiar conversion. Not that she intended to of course. But being a vampire had its perks, one of which included tuning into to other people's conversation when your own got so redundant and trivial it was almost maddening. The Salvatore's were arguing for what seemed like the umpteenth time over what to do over emotionless Elena.

After a certain point it all just got boring discussing what the brothers thought it best to do. Turn the switch on? Keep it off? Give Elena the cure? Don't give Elena the cure? Does she love Damon? Does she love Stefan? Blah blah blah. Honestly Caroline was sick and tired of hearing them debate back and forth. It was repetitive. Caroline was ready to take action. Only after the 'correct' procedure was decided, of course. Or at least one everyone could agree on. Caroline rolled her eyes. Getting everyone to agree on a plan didn't seem to likely at this point/ Which brought her back to her current predicament. Sitting with the Salvatore brothers at the Grill and straining to hear any other conversation over the loudness of the Brothers Grimm.

Bonnie was going to be arriving soon which gave Caroline a nice distraction to look forward to. She hadn't seen Bonnie in a while, not since she's killed those witches._Nope, not gonna think about that. Think happy thoughts. Oh good God I sound like Peter Pan. _The thought instantly made her smile. Her attention was abruptly torn from her by two girls who were whispering and trying and failing to blend in.

* * *

"Do you think she can hear us?," the caramel haired girl said softly.

"Nah, it's ok." the dark-haired one replied, "She's too busy listening to them,"

The way she said "them" in such a exasperated way made Caroline smirk.

"They look the same,"

"Of course they do." The brunette rolled her eyes at her friend's silliness.

"Ok now that you've seen them I think it's time to go"

"I wanna say "hi""

* * *

Obviously the girls knew the Salvatore's from school or something. And even Caroline had to admit they were still completely gorgeous. That is, until you got to know them properly. The girls looked about sixteen years of age. One was tall, fair and had a caramel coloured mane reaching all the way down her back while the other one was a brunette with mocha coloured skin. They both had really pretty eyes though. Caroline was a bit jealous of their eye colours. The fair one had a soft greeny hazel and the darker one had a bright blue-green.

"Are you crazy?!" the pale skinned girl exclaimed. " We're not even supposed to be here and…"

"OMG, would you relax? Daniel is right, you worry too much. If you're not careful, you're gonna get wrinkles."

"Can you please not mention Mikaelson to me right now? He's the one who put you up to this," she accused.

"Woah, calm down Slugger. We're not gonna get in trouble. I just wanna go a bit closer,"

"No Meg.. I…" and before she could utter another word her friend had walked away and left her standing there talking to air.

* * *

Meanwhile Bonnie walked into the Grille distracting Caroline's enjoyment of the girl's conversation. She looked good, you wouldn't have been able to tell that just a couple of nights ago she was seconds away from a gruesome death. The Salvatore's briefly took a break to greet Bonnie before resuming their heated discussion. Caroline and Bonnie hugged.

"So," Bonnie began as they took a seat, "Have they been like this all day?" she gestured to Damon and Stefan.

"You have no idea," Caroline rolled her eyes.

" Shouldn't Elena be here?" Bonnie interrupted them.

That caught every one's attention. Why wasn't Elena here? This was her life. Well her undead life, they all came here to discuss. Damon looked at her patronisingly and opened his mouth to respond when Stefan cut him off.

"Oh shit," Meg exclaimed, once she saw Bonnie enter the establishment.

She immediately ducked and tried to hide her face.

"Having fun down there?" Her friend smirked down at her.

Scowling she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Did she see me?"

"No you were lucky this time. Let's just go,"

"Shouldn't Elena be here?" Bonnie questioned.

"Bon, Elena's really not in the best state of mind," Stefan said reproachfully.

"So turn the damn switch back on." she bit back.

Bonnie was tired of them and wanted to get to a solution as quickly as possible. She was also starving. She hadn't eaten all day it was after lunch time. Caroline smiled at her friend. _Now that sounded like the old Bonnie._

"Listen witch, if it were that simple…"

Damon's snarkiness was already starting to get to her and she hadn't even been here five minutes yet. Bonnie interrupted his speech.

"Well if you guys insist on "talking this out some more"," she used air quotes, "I'm gonna have to get some food"

She stood up to go order.

"Judgy?"

Bonnie paused but didn't turn around.

"Can you adjust that attitude when you get back?" he asked sweetly, his smirking face overriding the sugary tone.

She walked away quickly in order and get away from the annoyingness that was had the nerve to say _she_ had an attitude? When all that came of out his mouth was sarcastic remarks? Seriously? She was so angry she sped up so she wouldn't do something she'd regret later. _Oh she wouldn't regret doing it_, she corrected herself, _but she'd regret causing a delay in their plans._

* * *

"If you were gonna be such a drag why did you come in the first place?" Meg asked.

"To stop you from doing something stupid and wrecking everything,"

"Ugh Beth you have to learn to love a little. Consequences be damned,"

"We've done quite enough. Let's go before we do something that can't be fixed,"

Meg was getting fed up with her friend's attitude. They came here to have fun and dammit she was going to have fun even if it killed her.

"Oh yeah? Fix this," the brunette muttered before running at Damon.

"Daddy!"

Eight pairs of eyes widened in shock as the girl launched herself into Damon's arms. None wider than Damon's own.

"And that's exactly why I didn't want you to come alone," Beth sighed and walked slowly over to the group.

* * *

**This story was inspired by the amazing Farie Insignias and her drabble _Seeing Double._**

**If anyone has any good Bonnie stories they'd recommend please leave them in a review or pm me. Tonnie or Bonijah are my preferences but as long as the stories are good, the pairing I don't really mind. **

**This should be updated weekly. And there's about 10 chapters. **

**Review if you want! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to the future **

**Disclaimer: **Me no owny

**Thank you so much to everyone who read, alerted, favourited, followed and reviewed. I honestly didn't expect this story to get that much attention so thank you!**

* * *

Damon gently pushed the fragile human girl away from him. She reluctantly let go, unable to hide her joy at seeing him. She stayed right in front of him and he was startled to see her eyes staring intensely back at him. Tears began to form, sparkling bright enough for him to see.

"What the actual hell Meg?! We were specifically told we shouldn't interfere," Beth began lecturing.

Meg seemingly did not hear her friend. Either that or was just deliberately ignoring her. It was hard to tell.

"I'm sorry, she said softly to him, it's just… I haven't seen you in so long."

"That's enough!" Beth said frantically. "Don't say anything else."

Damon and Meg were still looking at each other. Damon, with a perplexed look on his face as he was uncertain of the truth of her statement, however the feelings that he felt looking into her eyes were indescribable. Those were his eyes. Stefan and Caroline shared a incredulous glance unable to believe what they were seeing. He reached out to touch her face.

"For the final time, lets go before..." Beth continued her rant slowly running out of steam.

"So have we decided anything?"

Bonnie bounced back to the table energised by the thought of the delicious meal she was about to enjoy. God help anyone who dare steal any of her fries. Damon dropped his hand as soon as her heard Bonnie's voice. It was as though her voice reminded him of who, where and what he was. He wasn't the sort to believe everything he heard and take it at face value. No, he was Damon Salvatore goddamnit and he wasn't going to be taken for a fool. He almost believed the silly little girl who was either completely delusional or trying to trick them all. He needed to find out what she wanted so he could get rid of her and focus on Elena.

"Who are they?" Bonnie said absently barely glancing at Meg or Beth. She was too excited for her food to come.

"worse" Beth finished. She instantly drew her palm up and over her face and huffed out a noise of annoyance.

Everyone looked back and forth between Bonnie and what was most obviously her daughter or at least a extremely close relative. Meg had the same heart shape to her face, same cupid bow lips, same petite frame even the hair was similar. Although the colour of Meg's hair was jet black instead of Bonnie's chocolate brown. She looked so much like Bonnie it was hard to think of why any of them hadn't realised it sooner. It took them standing in similar proximity for them to see the obvious truth.

"What's every one staring at?"

"Ok this wasn't my idea" Beth began

"Hi, Mom" Meg said sheepishly. She at least had the decency to blush. Red-faced and And she lowered the spell used for disguising what they were. She was going to be in so much trouble when she got home.

Bonnie sensed the change and froze, recognising one of the girls as a part of the Bennett family. She slowly turned towards Meg until they were standing face to face. All hell broke loose.

* * *

Beth knew they shouldn't have gone out today. She had a feeling deep down. But being cooped up in a small hotel room for a month while they ensured that everything went according to plan was hard. Especially with Meg. Beth loved her dearly but boy did she get irritating. She gave into her pleas and huge puppy dog eyes of doing something fun and spontaneous. And now look what's it's gotten her. If they even made it out of her alive, she could just hear her mother and father.

_"You're older. You're supposed to be the responsible one," _

Did they even realise what a nightmare it was keeping Meg reigned in? She's have better luck wrestling an alligator. At least the alligator wouldn't be snapping sarcastic remarks every five seconds. Needless to say she blamed Meg for everything that was currently occurring. But strangely enough no matter how much danger Meg put them in, at least it was always something exciting and new. Not that she would admit that to her.

They all began to speak at once.

"What do you want?!" demanded Damon

"Seriously?" squealed Caroline.

"We're gonna die. They are going to kill us, bring our bodies back from the dead and kill us again."

Beth's insane rambling made Stefan chuckle slightly.

"Huh?"

Bonnie inarticulation seemed to be an sign that she needed to sit down. Urgently. Seeing her obvious distress Damon put his hand out to steady her but was intercepted by a scowling Meg.

"I got her," she said, glaring at Damon.

Damon was taken aback. One, it was unsettling seeing his own glare reflected back at him. Two, this crazy girl who had his piercing stare, had just been so happy to see him and now she was hissing at him like a snake poised to strike. What the just hell happened? _Women_, he thought as he rolled his eyes. He allowed Meg to take Bonnie but his eyes were sharply taking in all of her movements. If she made one wrong move, he would put an end to her. Simple as that.

Stefan was the only one who remained remotely silent and just watched as this scene unfolded before him. His arms armed crossed and his face pensive with only the beginnings of worry lines.

As Meg led her supposed mother down to sit. She began to calmingly stroke the top of Bonnie's head immediately relaxing her. Bonnie was astonished but grateful. Few people knew that was her favourite calming technique. Everyone was expecting Bonnie to flip her lid. She wasn't. At least not at the moment. Sure she obviously must have become temporarily insane to even let Damon put his gross womanizing and gruesomely killing hands on her, she reasoned to herself but she was willing to let that slide. At least for the moment. At any rate Bonnie was beginning to believe her. Meg? Was it? It was strange for Bonnie to feel this connection to some one she barely knew. Sure, she had felt it before with Lucy but this was different. Stronger.

Bonnie accidentally brushed up against Beth as she sat down and instantly the nauseating feeling of death struck her. She gasped and recoiled.

"Vampire," she whispered, still in shock.

Caroline immediately pushed Meg and Beth away from Bonnie and instinctively bared her teeth. Both girls looked shocked for a moment and then got into defensive stances. Meg raised her hands as Beth's fangs popped out. Damon cursed in his head. He knew he shouldn't have let his guard down. Using his vampire speed he moved beside Caroline and they crouched protectively in front of Bonnie.

"Ok everybody calm down," Stefan finally spoke.

"We should go, in case we attract unwanted attention."

He gestured to all the humans around the room.

"Let's take this to a more convenient location, shall we?"

The vampires quickly put their fangs away. Luckily no one else at the Grille seemed to notice the vampiric tricks. They were all too involved with their own mundane activities. All the supernatural creatures nodded, agreeing with Stefan.

"Ladies first," Damon suggesting mockingly and swept his arm grandly to the side.

"So you can stab us in the back? No thanks." Meg cooly replied.

Damon's smirk disappeared and Bonnie had to hide a smile of her own. Meg and Beth sure seemed to know of Damon's tricks.

"Let's agree, no attacking anyone until we get to the bottom of this. Deal?" He said looking especially hard at Meg and Damon who he could already tell were the most volatile.

"Fine," said Meg.

"Fine," Damon snapped.

Beth and Stefan simultaneously rolled their eyes and Beth folded her arms. Seeing that Meg shook her head at Beth who quickly unfolded her arms before walking out of the Grille. The others cautiously followed.

"So, boardinghouse then?" Meg casually suggested.

Damon didn't like this girl referring to his house as if she knew it. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"We'll meet you there" Stefan replied placing a warning hand on Damon's shoulder.

The girls nodded and went over to two motorbikes. Flipping her hair over her shoulder Meg blew a kiss to Damon knowing it would annoy him before speeding away.

"Well like father, like supposed daughter," Caroline quipped.

Bonnie still looked a little dazed. Whatever these girls were after, she was sure it was going to be one hell of an adventure.

* * *

Caroline was equally filled with both excitement and trepidation. This was the absolute perfect thing to distract from her current situation. That is, if the girls were telling the truth. There was a tiny possibility they were lying. If they were, she and Bonnie could just leave, while Stefan and Damon dealt with them. But if they were telling the truth, that was another matter entirely. She had always wanted to know about herself in the future. Did Tyler ever come back? Did they eventually kill Klaus? Were she and Tyler married? Did they also have children? Meg did look like a mix of Bonnie and Damon, she reasoned so it was entirely possible she was their child, and the other girl, Beth kinda looked like…

"Let's get this over with," Damon voice interrupted her thoughts.

They had arrived at the boardinghouse. Well at any rate Caroline couldn't wait to get the truth out of them and neither apparently could Damon.

* * *

Meg and Beth had arrived a few minutes earlier and were chilling at the entrance of the Salvatore mansion.

"This is so weird"

"I know, it feels different" Meg replied

"Like we're not supposed to go inside or something. Why are we here again?" Beth asked

Sometimes she just got so caught up in Meg's dramatics that it was hard to think of why she was actually doing the things she was doing.

"Don't you want to see what they were like?,"

"No"

Meg looked at her and raised her eyebrows

"Fine," Beth admitted.

"But we're only staying for a little bit, ok?"

Meg nodded innocently.

"I know that look. What are you planning?"

"Nothing I just…"

"You do have it don't you?" her tone rising.

Beth began to panic. Her mind screaming _I told you so._ Dammit. When was she going to learn?

"Well you see that's the thing…"

Beth's eyes desperately searched Meg's hand for the very precious ring they were supposed to use to get back to their own time. It wasn't there.

"You LOST IT?!" Beth exploded.

"Oops?" Meg offered with a weak smile.

* * *

**Also thanks to everyone who suggested fics for me to read. Is it vaguely sad and/or pathetic that I've already read them all? Lol**

**Although I did spent Sunday in my onesie pjs reading this great Bamon fic by IronyRocks called Second Verse, Same as the First and exploring the tumblr Bamon tag. It made me succumb to the awesomness that is Bamon. So I ship it now. Kinda against my will. XD I have a strange addiction to fanfiction.**

**Review if you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to the future **

**Disclaimer:** Me no owny

**AN:** **Thank you guys so much for all your wonderful reviews, follows and favourites. I love you all! Hopefully most of your questions will be answered by the end of this chapter. This fic follows the TVD storyline until the latest episode except that Damon and Elena did not sleep together, they just came close.**

* * *

"Oops?! That's all you can say? OOPS?!"

Beth was absolutely livid. She trusted Meg completely even though she was the one in charge of the time loop, and Meg had completely screwed her over again. This was the last time she listened to one of her crazy ideas which usually lead to nothing but trouble. She was furious at Meg for convincing her that this was a good idea and now she was going to take her anger out the only way Meg would respond to. She was going to knock some sense into Meg. Literally. Using a little of her vampire strength she pushed the other girl back. Meg stumbled backwards, scuffing her boots on the driveway as she struggled to keep her balance. Meg glared at her and then glanced down at her shoes disgruntled.

"Seriously? These are the new Louis Vuitton boots."

Meg had practically put their entire existence at risk and she was only worried about her new boots. Screw the freaking boots! Beth was done taking all of the responsiblity for Meg's crazy antics. She was sick and tired of cleaning up Meg's messes and if it meant knocking her down a few pegs, Beth was more than willing to put a little more effort into the fight.

"That is it. I've had it with you! All you care about is yourself!"

With that she charged again, this time with a little more that Beth was serious, Meg's little smirk disappeared. She barely had time to react to Beth's attack so she threw herself to the side to avoid the attack and muttered a quick spell. Meg was annoyed , first Beth had shoved her and completely ruined her footwear, both of which she had been willing to forgive but now she had the audacity to outright attack her. Fire blazed in Meg's turquoise orbs. _Oh, it was SO on._ As far as she was concerned she had done nothing wrong and while Beth may have started the fight. she sure as hell was going to finish it.

"Too slow, Beth" Meg mocked, hoping to egg Beth on and make her mad enough to make a mistake.

Blinded by her rage Beth ran at her again but was thrown back by an invisible force. Meg sneered down at her.

"Don't mess with the witchy princess"

"Too cocky, Meg"

Beth muttered as she used her vampire speed to rush over behind Meg where she hadn't put up the unseen wall. Beth bit down on her shoulder hard enough to bruise by not to break the skin and speed away again before the other girl could attack soon as she felt the bite Meg cried out and swung a fist at her assailant.

"I can't fucking believe you just did that! I'm done playing nice."

Meg formed a fire ball in her hand and began throwing them at Beth who was alternating between using her vampire speed to dodge them and biting Beth on as many places as she could.

"Oh missed again, you're a lousy shot your highness," Beth sneered back.

They were both too caught up in their catty remarks and attempts to one up each other, that they failed to notice that the Salvatore's plus Caroline and Bonnie, had arrived.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett prided herself on bring calm when things got chaotic. She was the one who stayed calm and always knew what to do. She was the one who the Salvatore's always ran to when they encountered any sort of problem with Elena. What everyone didn't know and what was one of her most well kept secrets, was that she was an emotional wreck most of time. Just out of the public eye. She broke down only when she was alone. She cried for days after Jeremy died, she sobbed for the witches that she and Caroline killed, she wept for the loss of her best friend, Elena because there was very little hope their friendship could survive this. But most of all she wept for herself because she knew there was no going back to the naïve innocent girl she used to be.

On the surface she was cool, calm and collected but if you dared to look just the tiniest bit closer you could begin to see the slivers of the cracks in her tranquil mask of decisiveness. She was still every bit as fragile as the day the Salvatore's came to Mystic Falls. She had learned how to hide it though. The Salvatore's may have been her allies but they were certainly not her friends. And although she may have conceived Meg with Damon, she visibly shuddered at the thought, didn't mean she trusted him.

She was very keen to get some answers from the girls. Why were they here? Who sent them back? Was she happy in the future? Did she bring Jeremy back? All these thoughts were buzzing around in her head while her face remained passive. As the car came to a halt she checked that her veil of indifference was in place before she stepped out of the car. She was always the girl every one turned to for help when things went wrong, however when she saw Meg fighting with Beth she froze. some sort of instinct, maternal if you wanted to call it, kicked in and all she could do was battle with the natural instinct to defend her child.

* * *

She saw Meg sporting at least three bite marks which infuriated her. She instantly began to give Beth a series of brain aneurysms that made her crumble to the floor clutching at her head while the vampires moved into action separating the two girls.

This was a very difficult fight for both the girls because as angry as they were with each other they both didn't really want to hurt the other person. Just rough each other up a little. They were less than pleased when the grown up's decided to intervene. When Meg saw that Bonnie was using her magic to pop the blood vessels in Beth's brain however she sprung into action.

"No!" cried Meg thinking that Bonnie was going to kill Beth.

She threw up another wall of protection which made all three vampires bounce back towards Bonnie. It would've been comical if the situation wasn't so serious. Beth got to her feet slowly and stiffened.

The appetizing aroma of blood wafted its way over to her, teasing all of her senses. She watched entranced as crimson deliciousness dripped down Meg's chin from her nose. She inhaled slowly, almost tasting the metallic goodness. Her face hardened. The blackness of her veins bulged and her eyes turned red. She licked her lips before running once again at Meg.

"Shit" Damon swore as he saw the blood lust in Beth's eyes.

Just because he didn't like the fact the girls were here in town at his house and possibly lying didn't mean he wished for one of them to get drained. Especially in front of house. Imagine the mess. Not the mention once Elena actually got her emotions back she'd give him crap about traumatising her friends despite the fact that he wasn't actively doing anything. But then again his lack of effort could be misconstrued and manipulated to make him into the bad person every one thought he was. Especially the judgey little witch. He saw the curiosity and warmth in her eyes when she looked at Meg. If he let her get hurt he'd never hear the end of it. Plus they'd all blame him if he let another seemingly innocent person die right in front of him when he could actually do something about it.

Meg was too focused on keeping her spell she wasn't aware of the change in Beth. She turned just as Beth sprung at her and she lost focus on her spell. Beth tackled her to the ground as Meg began to loose consciousness. Even in her state she could feel the warmth of the vampire's breath on her face. She reopened her eyes after a few seconds when she realised it wasn't followed by the sharp scrape of deadly fangs in her neck.

As soon as the spell dissipated, all three vampires blurred over. Stefan and Caroline held a struggling Beth while Damon helped Meg sit up. Stefan cursed mentally. If Mystic Falls really was the supreme attraction for all baby vampires he and Damon were like the crazy co-owners of the amusement park because it seemed like they attracted the baby vamps like flies to honey. And not even the sane ones, not that there were many of those, they always had to deal with the ones who went completely batshit cray cray and tried to rip some one's throat out whenever they so much as smelled a drop of blood. Like freaking sharks.

:You're hurting her!" Meg cried out again as she pushed Damon away from her.

She blasted Caroline and Stefan with her magic causing them to fly into the distance.

"This is so not the relaxing day I envisioned" Stefan groaned as he sat up.

"Well it sure beats the hell out of hearing you two go on about Elena" Caroline replied.

* * *

Damon who had side-stepped his way out of the blast restrained Beth now.

"No good deed goes unpunished with you huh?"

"She hasn't killed any one and she won't" Meg fiercely defended.

"Not apparently from lack of trying." Damon said.

Bonnie just stood there barely able to keep track of what was going on. She sprinted over to Meg's side and helped her up and face Damon. She checked silently for any serious damages, she was very relieved when she didn't find any. Beth for her part has stopped struggling and looked ashamed of herself.

"Let her go." ordered Meg her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Fine. Have it your way, Get killed." Damon snarled as he let Beth drop to the floor.

Bonnie tsked at Damon and stopped Beth's descent with her magic. Damon looked at her affronted. She rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

"Well since we've all gotten that out of our systems, maybe now it's time to talk?" Stefan said as came over with Caroline.

They were both picking foliage from their clothes and hair.

* * *

"Stop brooding Uncle Stefan, you're giving ME wrinkles with that frown of yours" Meg teased.

Stefan had to grin at that. After they had come into the house, the girls had explained that they couldn't really talk about the future without putting their own lives at risk. Stefan had looked very carefully at Beth while she explained this, trying to discern why she looked so familiar. Beth then went on the explain that they needed a particular ring to get back to their future time which they, she glared at Meg who shrugged carelessly, had lost. She then said that Bonnie needed to spell them a new ring and quickly so that nothing was disrupted. They seemed to be quite sincere. Damon for one seemed very eager after hearing that once they had the ring, they would disappear. Caroline had offered Meg some of her blood for healing purposes but Beth declined instead opting to go for the ice packs that Stefan offered.

Bonnie couldn't stop looking at her daughter, she had her nose but Damon's strong chin, Damon's eyes but her hair and probably the most astounding of all she had the little half-smirk that both of them had.

"I am actually your daughter though" Meg piped up after seeing Damon's disbelief at their story.

'Really? Prove it. There isn't anything to suggest what you're saying is true' Damon replied

"Is there anything to suggest what we're saying is false?" Meg pointed out.

Damon frowned to himself even he had to admit she had him there. Bonnie and Caroline giggled while Stefan bit back a smirk of his own. Damon had a hard time believing that this little slip of a girl was his. For one he was a vampire. Vampire's couldn't have children! That was one of the very best things about being one. He couldn't deny that the girl kinda resembled him and when he brushed past her on his way to get his usual glass of bourbon he felt a spark of something. A connection. At least Bonnie looked as though she believed her and glancing quickly around the room he saw both his brother and Caroline starting to believe as well. So he decided to give them both the benefit of the doubt for now.

"I'll need my grimoire" Bonnie said rising from the table. "I'll be back in ten minutes"

"We'll come with you!" Beth was quick to say seeing the way Stefan was eyeing her and sensing Meg's increasing frustration with Damon"

"Maybe you should stay here until everything is sorted out" Bonnie said.

It sounded like a suggestion but it was actually a command.

"You can't tell me what to do you're not my mother yet" Meg replied back, Her blueish green eyes dancing wildly in the way what Damon's did so often.

Well there was no doubting it now. She was a little spitfire and definitely his child. She had the perfect combination of his snarkiness and her mother's sass.

"That's my girl" he said proudly.

"You are such an ass" she muttered under her breath. Now he chose to believe her after all the time she and Beth had taken to convince him that they were in fact telling the truth. He was so frustratingly unbelivable. She wondered how her mother had put up with jim for so long. Maybe she should've said she was Damon and Elena's child. She was sure he would have no problem believing that!

The way she looked at him with such utter disdain reminded him of Bonnie to the core. He wondered exactly what he had done in the future to earn so much of her ire.

* * *

A cherub faced little girl was sitting on top the stairs listening as her parents argued. She had been having one of her frequent sleepovers with her best friend Beth but angry sounds had woken her up. She crept out of her bed, careful not to wake the snoring girl beside her, to the staircase to listen in. Her visage had almost lost the chubbiness of youth and she was just beginning to get the awkwardness of the long limbs of adolescence. As she concentrated on what her parents were saying, her expression changed to one of anxious curiosity to one of outright fear. She had heard her parents argue before. And they did both loudly and frequently but never like this.

"I can't believe you. How could you do this to us?" Bonnie hissed mindful not to wake the two girls

"It was just a kiss Bonnie," Damon reasoned. "It meant..."

"Don't say it!" She raised her voice, "Don't you dare say it meant nothing after all your history together,"

Damon's temper was rising to match Bonnie's. How could she snap at him like that when he sacrificed and given up nearly everything that he loved for her? For their life together? He couldn't believe that she was still so judgemental. He couldn't believes that she was so uptight that she couldn't forgive this one little slip up. He had just for a moment, for one single second forgot that he had a wife and a child and had allowed Elena to kiss him. It had escalated from there of course because with the all consuming passion they both shared, one kiss was never enough. Bonnie had walked in on them before it had gone any further. She stared at them with an unreadable expression on her face and before either of them could blatantly lie to excuse themselves, she was gone. Figuring she needed time to calm her anger and not take it out on him and his brain, he showed up to their house at about midnight.

"Fine. It meant something ok? Satisfied?" he snarled.

"No, far from it."

Bonnie's stoney face said it all. Damon exhaled and ran a hand through his black shaggy hair.

"So what do we do now?" he questioned

"I think you need to leave," she stated calmly.

"So that's it then? No explanation, no second chance? Just go?!" He questioned, his voice becoming glacial.

Bonnie braced herself. An unhappy Damon was an unstable Damon. There was no telling what he would do next.

"While we're pointing each other's flaws. Why don't you turn your judgey little wand around?" He suggested darkly

"What is that supposed to mean?"

And she was instantly sorry she asked. She didn't want his opinion. Nor did she need it. But she couldn't help but be curious of what the big bad vampire had to say about her morals when he had no moral standing what so freaking ever. He had kissed Elena for goodness sake. He had forsaken their marriage, their vows, their child, all for one little kiss from Elena. She couldn't ever win. Not when every one including her own husband put even the slightest of Elena's whims above every one elses. She had been playing this game between the Salvatore's for years, now increasing it when she saw how much Damon loved his family. Bonnie had put up with it because she was sure Damon had put the past behind him. She had endured the constant flirting and secretive smiles as long as Damon continued to put herself and more importantly Meg before his obvious attraction to the doppelgänger. This was the final straw. She could handle it but she wouldn't subject her child to living in Elena's shadow.

"You always get mad at only me! This isn't only a one way street you know. You're "bestest friend in the entire world" was in there too. Kissing me as much as I was kissing her!"

He instantly regretted his harsh words as Bonnie's lower lip trembled as she struggled not to cry. Taking a couple of deep breaths she spoke again.

"I'm not mad at you Damon. I'm mad at myself, for trusting you when I knew you would do something like this."

Bonnie rubbed her temples. Silence echoed throughout the house. Damon felt like he had been slapped. The slamming of the door echoed throughout the house and resonated into Meg's soul. After checking that Damon was really gone, Bonnie could finally let go. As she finally succumbed to the wounds of her damaged heart, the muffled sounds of her painful sobbing reached Beth's ears. Meg's small hands clenched into fists as her stomach rolled inside her abdomen. She felt incredibly sick knowing that her father had kissed another woman. She knew one thing at the tender age of eight, she absolutely without a doubt hated Elena Gilbert.

* * *

While they were waiting for Bonnie to come back with her 'witchy cookbook' as Damon called it, Stefan and Caroline sat on the couch opposite the one Meg and Beth were sitting on while Damon eyed all of them wearily from across the room.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Meg asked her Beth for what seemed like the billionth time.

"I'm sure."

She rolled her eyes her protectiveness. She was supposed to be the oldest and the leader. She was disappointed that she lost control like that. She supposed it was normal for a new vampire to loose it but she couldn't afford to. Not with both of their futures at stake. The sooner they got out of there, the better. Meg always had the nasty habit of speaking out of turn.

"Normally, cousins don't try to kill each other. But I think we're closer because of it." She teased Beth trying to make her feel better about her slip up.

She didn't realise what she said until it was too late.

"MEG!"

Beth was seriously considering muzzling that girl. She glanced up and met Stefan's widened green eyes.

"You two are cousins?" Caroline clarified "That means…"

Caroline let her words trail looked pale. Caroline had to laugh at the look on Stefan's face. Did he seriously not see this coming? Obviously she had not watched enough crappy soap operas and daytime tv cause she had seen this plot twist coming a mile away.

"Well isn't this just the happiest family reunion?"

Caroline grinned at every one in the room. If looks could kill Caroline would've been dead and buried from the lasers that shot through from the glares she was sent.

* * *

**Congrats to Vbabeofhearts, Vie, keshpeach and i love it for guessing that Stefan was Beth's father. Beth's mother will be revealed in Chapter 5.**

**Did you see how my beautiful witchy goddess handled herself in the latest TVD episode? She went all BAMF on Elena and was like "You need to sit ur crazy ass down!". AMAZING.**

**Review if you want!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to the Future**

**Disclaimer:** Me no owny

**AN: Thank you so much for all the support, reviews, favourites and follows. I love you guys so much. Stay awesome!**

* * *

"I am beyond DONE with you. Are you suicidal?" Beth questioned her cousin who had she had temporarily declared insane.

"Ok, The last one was a complete accident. But to be fair, it's not like they weren't already suspicious of you. They already knew who I am. It really was only a matter of time." Meg defended her actions.

Beth glared at her cousin who in turn shrugged carelessly. Stefan was shocked. He had a daughter. Damon had a daughter. He needed to look at her properly. He sped over to the couch and took Beth's face into his hands. Beth froze at the contact but didn't push Stefan's hands away. The others watched as Stefan began to trace Beth's features looking for himself in her. Beth was slightly weirded out, she and the father she knew, didn't have that type of touchy feely affectionate relationship that Meg and Damon shared. _Used to share,_ she corrected, herself. They didn't kiss or hug. Occasionally she got an affectionate pat on the head but that was it. It was almost like her afraid of hurting her, so he maintained his distance. Aunt Bonnie and Caroline more than made up for his lack of physical type of affection and attention she so wasn't used to. Stefan who seemed to have found what he was looking for, pulled Beth into a crushing hug. Beth hesitated for a minute then hugged him back. Meg was happy for her cousin. It was bitter sweet that Beth had to go back to the past to find the Dad she was missing out on in the future.

Pushing Stefan back finally Beth smiled slightly at him, reminding him that he barely knew her.

"Who's your mother?" Caroline burst out interrupting the sweet moment. Her clenched wondefully at the thought of it being her.

"We can't tell you that. We've already said too much. And by 'we' I mean Meg"

Meg smiled sarcastically at her cousin.

"Ok I have the grimoire," Bonnie said bursting through the door.

"What'd I miss?"

* * *

Damon was sitting in his usual seat at the Grille, drowning his sorrows in bourbon. It was his third consecutive day there. He had completely screwed up. And the worst thing about it was that he was pretty sure there was no way back. Bonnie would never forgive him. He hadn't been home since that night, he couldn't face Bonnie again knowing that his actions had lead to the ending of their marriage. And Meg. Poor Meg. He slammed his hand down on the table. This was absolutely killing him. And it was his fault entirely. Sure Elena had initiated the kiss, but he had been the one to deepen it and continue it on when he should have just pushed her away. He was self destructive in the worst possible way and now it was going to cost him his family.

Bonnie had forgiven him for a hell of a lot of things over the years. What he did to Caroline, her grandmother even turning her mother and she still saved him despite everything he'd done. He reminisced drunkenly. After the cure had been shoved down his throat by Klaus, ultimately getting his revenge for Kol and Finn's death, Klaus had pushed him against the wall, a timeless but effective vampire cliché, and bared his teeth. _This is just great_, he'd thought, _a perfect ending_, _the predator becomes the prey_. It was the perfect solution really, he supposed. Klaus had really outdone himself this time. If he were a proper villain and his head wasn't wrapped up in the fluffy and sometimes toxic cloudiness of Elena's love, he would've seen this coming. He was the only expendable one. Klaus needed to hurt them all the way he'd been hurt when his brothers had been killed and as the biblical saying went, an eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth.

Klaus couldn't kill Stefan, he couldn't lose his ripper. He couldn't kill Elena because then he'd have every one and their mother after him. He couldn't kill Tyler wven though he threatened too often, because Caroline wouldn't ever speak to him again. Caroline herself was out of the question and he couldn't kill Bonnie because contrary to popular belief he had a bit of a soft spot for witches, especially Bennett ones. So that left Damon and Matt. His sister had a bit of a thing for the Donovan boy and he didn't want to further isolate her so there we have it. Damon wins. He smiled bitterly.

There would be some mourning, mostly done by his brother of course. Some threats of revenge, but with Elena's switch still off and the world still ending, he supposed his death was of little consequence. He wished he had done a whole lot of things. He had wished that he apologised properly to Jeremy before he died. It probably wouldn't have gone over well but he should've tried. He would've apologised to Caroline, Matt and Tyler for mistreating them. He would've told Stefan that he was the only one who deserved Elena and that he knew that but he was selfish and stupid and look where it lead him. Damon was really sorry he hadn't been a better older brother, older siblings were supposed to protect and guide. He'd failed and he was sorry. But Stefan wasn't ever going to know.

_Bonnie,_ the thought had flashed through his mind like lightning. Bonnie had saved him countless times, when she didn't need to. Lord knows, he wouldn't have stuck his neck out for her in the beginning. But over time as she saved every one again and again, with no regard to her personal safety, he had begrudgingly begun to respect and admire Bonnie Bennett. His feelings had grown from there, he wasn't sure into what but whatever it was, it was there. Elena and Katherine. Two girls with the same face and evidentally the same soul. They were the loves of his life. And he equally loathed and adored them with a fervent passion. It was desperate and dangerous the way they loved each other. Ultimately damaging, but then again, he didn't know how to love any other way.

He'd looked forward to the afterlife, perhaps he'd finally have some peace or at least he'd be entertained by all the others he'd sent there. He'd closed his eyes and waited for death to come at him in the form of a vengeful red eyed Orginal vampire. Irony at it's best. But it hadn't. Bonnie blasted away his attacker and had teleported him away to safety. He'd been saved once again by Bonnie and he knew he didn't deserve it. She'd given him a second chance at life and he wanted to prove especially to her that he wouldn't waste it.

Bourbon certainly had a penchant for making one sorrowful. He obviously wasn't drunk enough. He wanted to forget everything. One of the best and worst things about being a vampire was that he couldn't get drunk and stay that way for an extended period of time. He ordered two more glasses of alcohol. He supposed the old Damon would be partying it up in a blood driven lust filled haze by now. But he couldn't disrespect Bonnie in that manner even after he cheated on her with her best friend. Besides Meg wouldn't ever talk to him if she found out. That girl's natural knack for founding out things she wasn't supposed to know was scarily similar to him, he realised. He smiled fondly.

Damon remembered the first time he held Meg in his arms, she was so small and fragile he was afraid he'd break her. He remembered when she was three and half and he and Bonnie had taken her to the supermarket. She and Damon happily chatted while Bonnie began to fill the only with healthy food but they'd made the mistake of walking past the candy aisle. Meg had looked at him with her eyes as wide as saucers as her lower lip trembled, silently pleading with him. He couldn't resist that cute chubby face. He'd given in and gave her two bag of sweets, one for each hand. Bonnie sighed but allowed it. She'd grinned up at him, delirious with joy.

Just as they were walking to the cashier to pay for all the food they'd gotten Meg had spotted a huge colourful lollipop, completely irresistable for some one her age. She'd pointed to it and nodded her head excitedly unable to speak with the amount of frenzy bubbling with her tiny body. Bonnie looked at him pointedly and said that he was spoiling her. As a reply he'd kissed her into submission and proudly picked up the multicolored candy stick and gave it to Meg. She squealed with delight. Bonnie had shaken her head muttering about cavities but Damon could see the smile she was trying to hide.

Meg had pulled his face to hers and had attempted a whisper but didn't quite succeed.

"I tell secret" she said her eyes glowed with mischief.

"What is it?" He'd said gently as He bent over the cart so he was at eye level with Meg.

"I love daddy" she'd said as she placed a big wet sticky kiss on his cheek.

She giggled. Damon's heart warmed and he had stared into his daughters beautiful eyes. How did he get so lucky? He had a gorgeous wife and a beautiful daughter.

"Daddy loves you too, sweetheart".

No, he couldn't lose Meg not after he'd lost Bonnie. He'd fight for them or he'd die trying. His unresolved feelings for Elena were nothing when compared to the overwhelming love for his family. He got up and the room spun for a second before righting itself. He was going to get them back.

* * *

Caroline gleefully caught Bonnie up on the the events she had missed. Bonnie couldn't say she was surprised. She had noticed the way Meg had protected Beth even when she was uncontrollable. It was the same thing that Bonnie would do for those she considered her family.

"Wrong book, Mom"

"What?"

While it was extremely disorienting to hear Meg call her Mom, Bonnie could admit it felt nice.

"I don't have any others,"

Beth turned to glare at Meg again. Bonnie was supposed to have lots more grimoire than just Emily's one. They were screwing it up. Who knew what the hell would happen now? All Beth wanted to do was go home. Back to her own time and deal with all her own problems however terrible they were, they couldn't beat being stuck in the past and possibly not existing.

"Elijah. I vaguely remember Aunt Bonnie mentioning Elijah gave her grimoire" Beth said.

She was extremely unhappy giving out this piece of information because it would most definately alter a few things. Hopefully, nothing too important though. She was praying desperately now.

"Ok so all you have to do is go over to the Original vampire, ask him for the grimoire and try not to die. Good luck" Damon smirked.

* * *

Three days had passed and Bonnie was torn apart by the hurt she was feeling. She was barely able to hide it from Beth who suspiciously questioned where her father was at every moment she could. Right now Matt, Caroline, Stefan and Beth were over. The adults were comforting Bonnie while the two cousins had a sleepover. It was very late but Bonnie couldn't bear to be alone so she let her friend's comfort her for a bit longer. Caroline and Matt were in the kitchen preparing her tea and biscuits while Stefan stroked the top of her caramel wrist with the pad of his thumb. He was silent but level of reassurance Bonnie felt when he was there was immense. There was a light knock on the door before it swung open to reveal an obviously drunk Damon.

"I see you've already moved onto the good brother," he slurred.

"What are you talking about, Damon?"

Bonnie was tired. Tired of him putting himself and his feelings above every one elses.

"Are you even listening to yourself? Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?"

"You always wanted him."

"You want me to kick him out. Bon?" Caroline questioned as she and Matt entered the room.

Bonnie shook her head.

"You're drunk,"

"Well the prize for stating the obvious goes too…" Damon created a drum roll on his thighs

"That's enough brother" Stefan stated his eyes hardening. "Meg and Beth are asleep,"

"That's exactly why I am here," Damon sobered quickly before launching into another drunk tirade.

"You can't keep her from me! She deserves to know her father!"

"What father?" Stefan said.

Immediately Damon got in his face and looked about ready to stake him. Matt took his cue to break up the impending fight between the two supernaturals. It was a stupid but undeniably brave action that was so essentially Matt.

"Not here," he said simply placing his hands between the Salvatore's.

Damon stared into his brother's eyes as they reached a silent agreement. _Not here, but soon_. Damon couldn't resist evening the score verbally.

"You're one to talk" he hissed in Stefan's ear.

Stefan hung his head ashamed and Damon smiled at his petty victory before seeing the disappointment in Bonnie's eyes.

"I would never keep you from your daughter. You can visit her as much as you like. But It's over between us. I can't deal with your shit anymore"

"Look if this is about Elena…" he trailed off.

'Elena left Damon' Caroline piped up.

She couldn't wait to unleash that tidbit of information. After all the crap he'd put her best friend's through he deserved to know the first chance she got, the doppleganger had fled. Damon's heart froze. She couldn't even stick around to corroborate his story. He'd deal with her later. Misinterpreting Damon's look of disappointment Bonnie heart crumbled further.

"Chase after her, she's the love of your life'

"Bonnie' he said in only the way he could.

"Leave Damon you are no longer welcome." Bonnie dismissed with finality.

"I'm here. I'm fighting for you. For us. For our family. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"Too little and too late, Damon. I can handle being your second choice but I won't allow Meg to feel that way ever." Bonnie said fiercely.

"So this is it then?" He was completely sober now.

Her words washed over him like ice.

"It has to be." Bonnie whispered.

Her eyes always betrayed what she didn't want to feel and they had unshed tears swimming in them. This really was the end of them.

* * *

"You're not going alone." Damon said.

"I can handle Elijah." Bonnie replied. "You of all people should know that"

She eyed him with conviction. Damon threw his hands in the air, exasperated.

"Still I think it's better if we all go." Stefan reasoned.

"Who's gonna watch them?" Bonnie said gesturing at two teenage girls.

"Uh, we'll be fine on our own. We've been here for like a month now." Meg pointed out.

"What were you…" Caroline's question was cut off by Beth.

"We were ensuring that everything went according to plan,"

"How annoyingly vague," Damon commented.

"Bonnie's right though. There's no telling what'll happen to them if we let them go to wherever they were hiding."

"I'll watch them." Caroline volunteered. "I'll be of no use anyway. Bonnie's better off with two older vampires protecting her than a new one."

_How much trouble could two girls be?_ Besides, Caroline had superb interrogation techniques, she'd couldn't wait to find out how awesome her future with Tyler was.

* * *

The adults arguing had woken both Meg and Beth up. They both listened intently but were only able to catch every second word. Meg was ecstatic to hear her Dad's voice again even if she was angry with him at the moment. As soon as the arguing stopped, she heard her front door click close. Beth heard the quiet murmurings of the adult's voices except Uncle Damon's. Meg had slipped off her bed and opened her window before Beth knew it.

"What are you doing" she whispered urgently.

"I'm going to get my Daddy back,"

Meg put her hand up as Beth attempted to follow her.

"I need you to cover for me."

Beth sat down for a few seconds before bunching up the blankets to look like they were sleeping and following after her reckless cousin. Meg needed her, whether she knew it or not.

"Daddy daddy daddy, come back." She cried out as she ran out into the pouring rain.

She made a million promises to God, as she tried to run after him. I'll be good. I'll go to church. I won't fight with Mom. I'll be nicer to Beth. I'll do better in school. I'll be better.

Her tears blurred with the ran until she couldn't see where she was going and she tripped. She pushed herself up on her hands and sat on her knees, staring into after her dad.

As Beth ran over to her she collapsed in on herself under the immense weight of her distress, a resounding question echoing in her head; _Daddy, why don't you love me?_

* * *

"So it's decided Meg and Beth will be staying with Caroline" Stefan confirmed.

Damon wasn't happy about this. He had a bone to pick with Meg. Like why she looked like wanted to rip his face off every time he so much as blinked in her direction. He noticed also that whenever she refered to him she called him by his name except for the first time, but she called Bonnie 'mom' and Stefan and Caroline by their respective names in relation to her. He was pissed off. Sure he didn't exactly believe her in the beginning but since he was actually her father, he would've liked her to acknowledge him as such. She smiled warmly at every one in the room except him and it angered him greatly. She couldn't be angry at him for what he did in the future. He hadn't even done it yet! It wasn't fair. He was jolted out his thoughts by a loud banging sound. Instantly he was alert.

"Oh boys! I'm hooooome" Elena sang.

"Oh great, faux-Kat the best friend killer is back," muttered Caroline under her breath.

Both Salvatore's glared at her from their respective corners. As Elena entered the room, Meg's hands clenched into fists just as they did all those years ago while Beth noticeably stiffened beside her. Her lips were stained red, with blood or lipstick, Bonnie wasn't sure. She smiled at their discomfort. She looked just like Katherine with her smug confidence and air of superiority.

"Any one care to tell me who the hell they are?"

* * *

**Special thanks to loversvictim, who gave me the amazing idea to put some of this chapter in Future Damon's POV. Hopefully I didn't confuse you guy's too much with all the jumping backwards and forwards. lol**

**So after TVD this week I was literally like o.O WTF?! I wanted the Originals not recycled Twilight hybrid edition, the tv version. Sigh and don't even get me started on those witches. X( I was really looking forward to the series cos the trailer looked BA but am severely disappointed. What did you guys think?**

**Review if you want!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back to the Future**

**Disclaimer:** Me no owny

**AN:** **Thank you guys! I am overwhelmed with the continued response I get from this story and I appreciate and love each and every single one of you, a million times over. :) Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. Cookies all around!**

* * *

Many horrific things had happened to her in Mystic Falls. She kept losing people there. First her parents, then her biological parents, then her guardians and finally her brother. She had managed to lose other things along the way, her morality, her friends, her boyfriend, her husband and finally her sanity. It wasn't as if she had seen it coming in any way, the threads that held her life together being slowly but surely being pulled apart, it had happened gradually. Little pieces of her existence carefully being chipped away until she didn't know who she was anymore. It all just culminated into the shitstorm that was her life. Well she couldn't lose anything else. If this was what it took to protect Stefan's daughter, she would do it.

Elena spied Beth leaving cheerleading practice. _God, it was being forced on a march down memory lane._ She vaguely remembered being so excited to learn a new routine to cheer the over sized Jocks to football glory. _God she was pathetic_ and overly concerned with trivial matters. She watched as Beth said goodbye to her team and wave off some boys who were drooling after her. Elena scoffed. She remembered when she had been been like that. Blushy and insecure. It looked so stupid. She stalked Beth from a healthy distance. For knowing so much about the supernatural Beth sure was slack about keeping an eye out for the unusual. _Well, that was better for her,_ she supposed. Just as Beth stepped walked past a small pathway between buildings, Elena attacked and shoved her into the blackness.

She marvelled at how cliché was it that this was happening in a small, dark alley with no one around to watch.

"Hello darling," she cooed.

Beth was disoriented and barely had time to react when she was pushed from behind towards the ground. She stumbled a bit before righting herself. She was terrified. It wasn't like she had any supernatural ability. Sure, her cousin and aunt were witches and her father and uncle were vampires but she was just a human. Alone and afraid, with no one to protect her. She cursed at her moronic behaviour. Her father had warned her about the dangers that lurked at night especially in Mystic Falls. She just thought he was being an over-protective parent. She hadn't experienced the tragedies that the previous generation had fallen prey too. She had enough time to face her attacker and for the fear to become evident on her face. She paled and attempted to scream before she cut off with Elena behind her clamping a clammy hand to her mouth. As Elena shoved her wrist in Beth's mouth force feeding her, her blood a lone tear began to slide down Beth's cheek.

"This will only hurt for a sec." Elena soothed.

She twisted Beth's neck around. All the way around.

* * *

Beth replayed the memory of the last time she saw Elena and her blood boiled inside of her. She never wanted to become a vampire. She wanted children, a husband, a job and other normal things. She wanted life. She hated Elena so much for taking that away from her.

"Any one care to tell me who the hell they are?" Elena asked with a devilish grin on her face. "You know what I don't care. As long as they are not here to turn on my humanity"

Inside Meg was fuming. _The only thing that that conceited bitch thought of, was herself._ _Typical, really. _She wanted to punch that smirk off her face so badly, but she wouldn't. The time for that would come. And when it did, there'd be no holding back.

As the tension thickened within the room Elena's smile grew.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked coyly

'No of course not' Stefan said

"Well good, I was beginning to think that you guys actually had a life outside of my every whim" she circled the room like a shark. "Glad to see I was wrong"

_Ouch that one hurt_ especially since she was looking between himself and Stefan when she said it. Damon really was beginning to regret turning off her emotions. Sure, she was more fun that way, less inclined to over analyse herself and him but she could cut him like a knife just as easily as ever and it was different. Because this time she really didn't care when she hurt him.

"Whatever, I don't care. Well I'm off to kill, feed and otherwise torture the residents of Mystic Falls. You in, Damon? Ripper Stefan?" She glanced between the two brothers.

"As fun as that sounds, we have witchy stuff to attend to with Bonnie" Damon surprised even himself with that comment

"Suit yourself. More fear and blood for me" she winked before she sped away again.

Both Beth and Meg glared at Damon this time. Damon was beginning to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Had he done something with Elena in the future that jeopardized what he had with Bonnie and Meg? Not that he cared of course because as far as he was concerned Elena would always be the the love of his undead life. But it would explain why Meg seemed to loathe the sight of him. But what was Beth's problem with him? was it soley because he'd hurt her cousin? He'd store the information he'd gleaned away for now, for later contemplation.

"Now that we've gotten rid of little Elena turned bad ass Queen of bitchiness, what are we doing now?"

* * *

They had found Beth's body a couple of hours later. She was cold and completely still. Stefan was beside himself and couldn't be still for a moment. Like a caged animal he paced from side to side, destroying anything within his path. Caroline had thrown herself on Beth's body and huge body wracking sobs escaped from her lips. Bonnie stood dumb founded and shaking her head. This wasn't possible. Meg would be devastated. Tears came to her eyes. Sweet little Beth, who she had seen as a baby, as a cute toddler, as a sassy adolescent and as a beautiful young woman, now lay before her, dead. Through the tears pouring down her face, Caroline managed to see a note attached to Beth with her hairpin. She read it aloud in a monotonous tone, her voice shaking occasionally.

_Dear Mystic Fall Saviours_

_I did it for her own good._

_Much love and kisses_

_Elena_

"I'm gonna kill her" Stefan snarled his eyes turned red.

Something clicked inside Bonnie's brain and with superhuman strength she managed to shove Caroline off Beth.

"Wait Stefan, she's got blood on her lips."

Caroline began to cry again, this time with relief. She threw herself into Stefan's waiting arms. He murmured softly to her while gently caressing her back as he held on to her. Tears of happiness leaked from his viridian eyes.

* * *

Damon was secretly thrilled, he couldn't wait to get Bonnie alone so he could mercilessly tease her about the fact that they had done the nasty and produced a child. He was practically giddy with glee at the prospect of seeing Bonnie "the prude" Bennett without clothes on. He had always suspected she'd be a little wild cat in the sack and now he had proof. Only hot as hell sex could produce offspring that good-looking, he reasoned. He wiggled his eyebrows at Bonnie who turned away in exasperation. He was really looking forward to seeing Elijah because that meant possibly a long car trip with Bonnie, where she couldn't get away from him. There was nothing he loved more that a captive witch.

"Well I guess you guys can stay here for the night. We can visit Elijah in the morning" Stefan offered.

"What no way." Meg looked horrified.

"You agreed to come here though," Caroline pointed out

"Yeah we agreed to meet here, we didn't agree to sleep over. We are not spending a night in the mansion of doom." Meg replied

The four of them turned to look at Beth who was obviously the voice of reason when it came to the two of them but her face was crinkled in displeasure as well.

"She's right. This house is like a crypt."

Caroline and Bonnie smiled. The Salvatore mansion did have a certain creepy museum feel to it. Stefan and Damon looked vaguely offended. This was their house and the girls were their children so it baffled them as to why the hell they seemed so eager to get away from them as quickly as they could. Damon shrugged and gulped the rest of his bourbon down.

"They'll stay at with me" Bonnie said.

Both girls looked relieved. It was perfect really. Her father was once again out of town so they wouldn't be bothered at her house. Best of all, she hadn't invited Vampire Elena into it so she couldn't harm the girls if she was so inclined. It was so difficult to deal with her nowadays. You couldn't really tell whether she was in a homicidal mood or a happy one. Bonnie just prayed she would leave the girls alone. She felt this fierce sense of protection as she looked at Meg and Beth. They were her future family. And she would protect them no matter what. Even if she temporarily lost her mind and slept with Damon of all people., who was now eyeing her indecently as if he could see through all of her clothes, she was glad that something good came out of it.

* * *

Meg was literally shaking with worry. Her mother had completely dismissed her when she had told her that she didn't need a baby sitter. Bonnie's response to that, was to get two. Now she was stuck at her house with Tyler and Matt for company, both of which seemed intent of shoving over-sweetened tea down her throat, claiming it to be calming. She jolted up the minute she sensed her mother near and sped to the door wrenching it open. Stefan walked in holding his very pale and nearly blue daughter. His face told Meg all she needed to know.

"NO!" she began to yell it over and over again.

"Shhhh it's ok baby" Bonnie soothed gathering Meg into her arms.

"It's not ok" she looked up at her mother. "It'll never be ok"

Beth gasped her first breath into the land of the unliving. She blinked confused for a moment before it all came back to her in a wave of terror .

'I'm not gonna turn. I refuse."

That was the first thing out of her mouth. Judging by the stony faces around her, in particular her Dad's, they weren't impressed.

"So you're gonna die just to prove a point?! You're so selfish!" Meg exploded at her

Meg was overcome by emotion. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Beth wasn't supposed to be a vampire. She fixed Beth with the infamous Salvatore glare.

"I'm dying because its the right thing to do."

"Are you sure about that sweetheart?" Stefan spoke as if to a two year old child throwing a temper tantrum.

"Right for who? You? You can't be that selfish Beth. Everyone here needs you."

Beth looked around the room from the couch her dad had placed her in. He hovered over her but he looked so unsure of what he wanted to do so he kept on wringing his hands. Matt and Tyler looked crestfallen. Caroline moved beside her to the couch and enveloped her in the safety and comfort of her soothing embrace. Immediately Beth relaxed.

"I wanted to have a real family. I wanted to be human. And she just took it away."

"I know, sweetheart" Caroline rocked her like a baby.

Bonnie released Meg and walked past Tyler on her way to the kitchen She went straight to her fridge and got a glass of cold blood. She had started keeping some over here for Caroline, Tyler and Stefan when they visited. She still retained the habit from when she was with Damon. There was no time to heat it. They all needed Beth to do the transformation. She couldn't lose another person that she loved. She wouldn't let Meg lose her cousin and best friend. She walked back into the living room and gave the glass to Meg. If anyone had a chance to convince her to turn, it was Meg.

Meg slowly walked towards her cousin as if she was a injured animal careful not to frighten her off. She knelt by her side and offered her the glass. Beth pulled away and further snuggled into Caroline's embrace. Beth started to cry silent tears.

"Shhhhh. Drink please. I'm sorry. You're not selfish, you never have been. Don't leave me here alone. And in return I promise to always be there for you. You could kill a million ppl and it wouldn't change a thing. Your blood runs through my veins and I'll always love you like a sister."

Nodding Beth numbly allowed Meg to lift the glass to her pale chapped lips. She watched as the crimson liquid was swallowed down. She watched as Beth's face transformed into that of a monster. As she watched Caroline hold a practically suicidal and crying Beth, she swore she'd make that bitch pay for hurting her family again. No one messes with a Bennett Witch and gets away with it.

* * *

Bonnie, Damon and Stefan left the next day at around dawn to search of Elijah. Thanks to Bonnie's locator spell, they were able to find him just a bit north of New Orleans. She didn't envy Bonnie one bit, for having to spend an entire day with Damon. At least she had Stefan as well who could hopefull restrain his brother. At least they were doing something productive, while she was stuck here with the terrible twosome. She had no idea what she was getting herself into when she volunteered to watch them.

Damn, these girls could talk. If they called her the Queen of chatter, those girls would be named Empress and Goddess , respectively. The frustrating thing was that they weren't talking about anything of importance to her or her future. Just discussing the _Friend's _marathon that was on last night. Every time she tried to bait them into giving up something about the future they just smiled patronisingly at her before continuing on in their conversation. This had been going on for four hours now and Caroline was beginning to get a tension headache, so she took them back to the Grille. Nothing bad could happen there, right? She also desperately needed some alcohol.

"I'm going to the bathroom.' She announced after a couple of drinks and she flounced away.

"I think she's getting really frustrated" giggled Meg

"I feel sorry for her but at the same time, it is hilarious" replied Beth.

"Wait a minute, isn't that Matt over there chatting to Caroline?"

"Woah."

The both stared at his hotness.

'He was sexual"

"Meg!" Beth looked scandalised

"Like you weren't thinking it, I can see why Aunt Caroline fell for him"

Both Meg and Beth knew that she could hear them from where she was standing so she wasn't surprised when they both beamed and waved at her. She shook her head and continued chatting to Matt, keeping half an eye wearily on the girls. Beth was looking at her with an air of familiarity that was beginning to make her vaguely uncomfortable. Caroline caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. Meg had gotten up and 'adjusted' her top so it showed more cleavage.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Beth loudly whispered.

"What does it look like? I'm going over there."

"I don't think Mikaelson will be very pleased with you"

Meg rolled her eyes. Caroline was thrilled. This was great. She didn't actually have to do anything. The girls were revealing little bits of their history without her having to lift a pretty little manicured finger and best of all, they did so without even realising it. Her eyes widened when Meg started rolling up her skirt. Then again she couldn't really judge. After all what had she done is her relentless pursuit of the opposite sex. Caroline just hoped she wasn't actually going to flirt with Matt, of all people. She was Damon's daughter though, and inappropriateness was his forte. So she suppised it was possible.

"If I'm not allowed to mention Daniel, then neither are you"

"He's your boyfriend" Beth pointed out.

"He's not my boyfriend. We're just… fooling around."

"I'm sure your parents will be very proud to hear that." Beth remarked dryly.

Meg scoffed at her implication, before a sinister smirk played at her lips.

"Hmmm I wonder if Uncle Stef knows exactly where you were and what you were doing, the night of your sweet sixteenth?" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"You wouldn't dare"

There was a stare off. Green eyes versus blue. Cousin versus cousin. Vampire versus witch. Finally Meg relented.

"No I wouldn't. But it's fun to watch you squirm"

"I think someone has daddy issues" Beth said in an exaggerated whisper.

"And you don't?"

"At least I hide mine well!"

Meg's response was to flip her off and wiggle her hips in an overtly sexual manner as she made her way over toward Matt Donovan.

"And there she goes" Beth lifted her Coke in salute to her crazy cousin.

This probably wasn't going to end well but at least it was entertaining to watch.

* * *

Bonnie's palm had the painful imprints of her nails because she was tensing her fists so tightly. She had once again done a spell at great risk to herself to ensure the happiness of the people she called her family. Now she was in the waiting room at the hospital, with most of her friends plus Damon, praying that the spell had worked.

"Where's your bff? I thought this was what she lived for," Damon smiled condescendingly at Bonnie.

"She's had a lot to deal with lately. I'll call her again."

Stefan practically danced out of out of the birthing suit, his eyes dancing with happiness.

"Is she ok?," Bonnie asked

"She's fine." Stefan smiled. 'She's a bit tired"

"I bet" Bonnie

Damon released a huff of air before patting his brother on the back.

"You guys can go see them" Stefan offered.

Bonnie had to stifle a giggle at his face. That smile would probably never come off. When she walked into the room she was stuck at how imperfect everything looked. Her best friend's hair was all matted and she had dark circles under her eyes. She clutched a small wiggling package to her chest. The door slammed open as Caroline burst into the room.

"I'm sorry! Did I miss anything?!"

'It's ok." Stefan reassured her.

"You came just in time, for her name. May I present Elizabeth Salvatore"

Elena smiled tiredly from the bed. As she gazed into Elizabeth's gorgeous green hazel eyes, she felt complete. She looked up from her baby. to the faces of her friends and her husband, and sighed in happiness. This was the way it was supposed to be. Complete and utter bliss.

* * *

******You guys have got to read Lettered by jazzywazzy08, I almost cried when I read the Elijah/Klaus letter to Bonnie because it was so beautiful. I am also loving the Bonnie art on tumblr. You guys are AMAZING. **

**Congrats to Vbabeofhearts, Pheebz4eva, keshpeach, cindy and Noelle86 who guessed Beth was a Stelena baby. WOW it was really hard writing in Elena's POV, I don't think I'm gonna attempt it again. Up next we have the results of Meg's flirtation techniques and the trip to Elijah, as well as a recap of the Prom. **

**Review if you want!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back to the Future**

**Disclaimer:** Me no owny

**AN: Thank you so much for all of your reviews, follows and favourites. Wow, I am honestly amazed at you guys I was expecting to receive a lot more backlash for making Elena Beth's mother. But I'm thankful there were still some people who still like the story and are willing to stick around. I heart you!**

* * *

Looking around at the seedy little bar she had found herself in Katherine crinkled her nose in distaste. For one it was in the middle of freaking nowhere, two, at midday the only humans around reeked of alcohol and cigarettes and three the wrinkled old man in the corner with no teeth was winking at her. A person of her class and elegance wouldn't be caught dead here. Only the lonely and/or completely pathetic would be. She grinned to herself, so of course the poorer imitation of herself would be here.

"Elena"

She greeted her casually as if she hadn't spend the last month looking for her. Elena who had been sampling the blond teenage alcoholic, paused in her drinking, retracted her fangs and hissed at her. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Buzz off" Katherine compelled the human.

"What do you want?"

"Poor little Elena. What's the matter? Upset that the Salvatore brothers don't love you anymore?"

As Elena made to attack her Katherine held up a disciplining finger like a strict parent.

"Uh uh uh, you don't have your bodyguards anymore, remember?"

Elena may have acted rashly and stupidly but she definitely wasn't suicidal. She leaned against the bar, her expression becoming stone.

"In case you're old age has deafened your ears, I repeat, what the hell do you want?" Elena deadpanned.

"My, my aren't we feeling bitchy today?" Katherine smirked."What's the matter Angel? Couldn't handle the emotion after you abandoned your husband, your daughter, your fairytale get too difficult for you?" she mocked.

Elena hissed at her and slammed her against the wall, hands clasped firmly around her throat. Instantly Katherine reversed their positions and smirked again at the fear evident in Elena's eyes. She leaned close to her and whispered in her ear.

" I will never kill you. It's much more fun to see you suffer now that you've destroyed your own life"

She let her go and Elena was left gasping for air. Katherine soothed out the wrinkles in her clothes as Elena massaged the pain from her neck.

"I have a message for you from Elijah"

Katherine handed her a piece of yellow card from her pocket. Elena suspiciously took it, careful not to touch Katherine's fingertips.

_Dear sweet Elena_

_Unfortunately we made the mistake of trusting too many people when we got you out of Mystic Falls all those years ago. One of them let it slip to my brother that you created a child with the always so helpful and interfering, Miss Bennett. Rest assured, the traitor has paid dearly for his mistake. Never the less, my brother knows about Elizabeth Salvatore and the fact that she has the blood of the doppleganger inside her. I fear he has made plans to capture her and intends on keeping her and all of her descendants under lock and key until he gets another doppleganger. It may be difficult and no doubt the people you once called family will hate you for it, but you know what you have to do to stop this._

_Yours sincerely_

_Elijah_

Elena looked up in shock to find that Katherine was already gone. This was going to far, even for her. No one would ever forgive her. But she had to do it. She steeled herself and drank the last of her bourbon, she was going to turn Beth.

* * *

As Meg saucily made her way over to them with all her assets on show for the world to see, Caroline cursed in her head. Damon had a strange possessive streak that only revealed itself when someone tried to mess with something that he thought was his. She had seen it manifest first with Elena and then slightly with Bonnie who he referred to multiple times as their witch. She had no doubt within her mind that Meg and to a lesser extent Beth were now considered to be under his twisted version of protection. If Damon found out that Meg had been with Matt, heads would roll. He was certainly looking for an excuse to end Matt after the whole Elena dying for him debacle and if he found out, which she was sure he would, he would have no qualms ending him.

As as she was close Meg accidentally-on-purpose tripped and ran straight into Matt. Being the natural athlete that he was, he easily caught her in his arms. Caroline openly scoffed at the dramaticness of it all.

"Are you alright there?"

"Fine," she looked up at him from beneath her lashes. "Thank you. You saved me."

Matt smiled and released her from his hold.

"It's not a problem…"

'Meg" she supplied smiling prettily.

"Matt"

"Yes, she's a friend" Caroline interjected roughly eyeing Meg sternly.

They both seemed to ignore her and she huffed. Although he had let her go she was still holding onto his arm and had begun to stroke it lightly. To be honest, normally Matt wouldn't have given her the time of day. She was pretty and had very nice eyes but he was so busy between school and work he didn't have much time for a social life. He was so focused on getting straight A's in order to get a scholarship as well as working his ass off to pay the bills at home. He did have a thing for damsels in distress so he played along with her. It had been such a long time since he had actually flirted with a girl, for fun and not to distract her from harming some one. It was just innocent banter, he promised himself. They exchanged witty repartee with Meg growing increasingly bolder with her caresses. Caroline was impressed how good of a flirt Meg was. Once she had you in her net, you were as good as hers. Like father, like daughter. Matt was beginning to touch her back and Caroline knew she had to intervene. When Meg bit the inside of her lip in an obvious seduction technique, it was the final straw.

"Alright, I think we should go now, don't you?"

"I'll catch up with you later" Meg said.

'I can drive her home Care" Matt offered.

Meg winked and smiled at him. Caroline sighed.

"Trust me, if Damon find's out you'll be flirting with death" she promised him seriously.

Matt looked at Caroline and saw there wasn't a trace of humour in her eyes. He then glanced back at Meg who coyly took a sip out of the drink he had gotten her and shrugged. Caroline used her vampire strength to pull Meg away from Matt, She then proceeded to march Meg away from her intended hook up, yelling over her shoulder that she'd explain it to him later. She walked past the table, picked up a caramel haired girl and left quickly with both of them in tow, and proceeded to walk quickly out of the establishment. Matt shook his head, bewildered. Damn this town, he couldn't even flirt with a cute girl anymorew without it turning into drama.

* * *

"So do you think it was good?"

"Do I think what was good?"

"The sex"

"What sex?"

"THE sex" he gestured between himself and Bonnie wiggling his eyebrows.

Bonnie looked affronted for a second before she burst into laughter. She had to spit out her drink from laughing so hard. When she finally calmed down she took a few deep breaths before answering.

"We're never having sex." she clarified. "EVER"

"But BonBon…."

Thankfully she was saved from whatever asinine thing he was going to say by Stefan sliding back into the car. They had briefly stopped under the guise that Bonnie could get food but Stefan really stopped so he could get away from the incessant bickering and picking that Bonnie and Damon naturally did. He thought that if Damon was a pre-schooler he'd be pulling Bonnie's hair by now. He rubbed a hand over his face. He was so tired of them always sniping at each other. The sexual tension between them was almost palatable. Bonnie probably didn't even realise it but he was almost certain that Damon did. Now that his brother was sure, that they had actually done the dirty deed in the future, Stefan knew he'd be relentless in his pursuit to get into Bonnie's pants, regardless of his pursuit of Elena.

After four long and torturous hours of the annoyingness that was Damon, Bonnie was at her wit's end. She was so glad when they arrived at the place where Elijah was staying. He greeted them at the door almost as if he knew they were coming. He lead them to the extremely ostentatious living room and encouraged them to have a seat.

"Would you care for anything to drink?"

"Cut the pleasantries, old man"

"Ah Damon, always so abrasive, I should rip your insolent heart from your chest, but I won't considering it would be most upsetting to the young Miss Bennett"

Bonnie scoffed at his polite tone even while he was threatening people.

"It's not like I haven't seen worse' she said dryly.

"Might I enquire as to the reason of your surprise visit"

"We have a bit of situation." Stefan began. "We need your help"

"By all means enlighten me,"

"So you're gonna help just like that?"

Bonnie was sceptical. She didn't trust this man any further than she could throw him. He was one of the reasons her mum was turned. He was the reason that his psychopath of a younger brother was still alive.

"I didn't say I would help, I said I would listen to your problem"

And there it was. Bonnie knew there was a catch. There always was, especially with Elijah. For all his pretty words and claim to nobility he really was just like all the other monsters out there. Unwilling to help someone unless there was something in it for him.

"We need more witchy cookbooks, we know you have them"

Damon had grown impatient of playing this game of words with Elijah. The sooner he got the grimiores, the sooner he could leave. He didn't like associating himself with people that could kill him on a whim. He especially didn't like dealing with any of the Originals despite being sired from them.

"Yes, Miss Bennett I was hoping to gather some grimoire and send them as a sort of a peace offering between us"

His calculating eyes landed on Bonnie. She maintained her cool even though her heart began to race.

"You think my forgiveness can be bought?" Bonnie's voice was cold.

She didn't want to revisit the fact that her mother was turned for Elena. It hurt too much. She preferred to not think about it at all. If she could she would blunt that part of her memory forever. The time where she had felt so betrayed by the people she trusted. She thought they were at least friends. She had obviously been wrong.

Stefan stood there impassively, carefully watching the scene before him. He still held residual guilt over the events that night. He was too afraid to bring it up because it might just be the push Bonnie needed to dive off the cliff of darkness she was so precariously perched upon. Once a witch dabbled in too much dark magic it took a part of them, a piece of their soul. Stefan didn't know what would happen if Bonnie finally lost it. He was careful not to do anything to cause her to snap. He was sorry, more than she would ever know or he could ever express. But he never said anything, he just watched out for her, in his own way asking for her forgiveness by protecting her. He tensed as Elijah moved closer to her, he would throw himself in front of her if Elijah moved even a fraction closer.

Elijah who had noticed as Stefan tensed, inclined his head slightly and gave Stefan a hint of a smile. He understood what Stefan was implying but he didn't intend to harm the witch.

"No but you see,upon some serious self reflection I came to realise I apologised to Elena but I never thought to extend the same courtesy to you Miss Bennett," he paused, "I sincerely regret my part in all the events that caused your mother to be turned."

Bonnie gulped unsure of herself. This had been one of the only times that some one had apologised to her for doing her wrong. She blinked back the tears that were suddenly threatening to fall from her eyes. She nodded, unable to speak with the emotion clogging her throat. It was all she ever wanted from anyone. Some one who acknowledged her pain and her sacrifice and sincerely apologised to her for it. Yes, maybe she was overly self sacrificing and loved her family too much, and forgave way too easily but honestly she'd rather be like that, than bitter, angry and alone. She needed these people in her life no matter what any one else said. They were all her family, including Damon and Stefan, although she was reluctant to admit it. Family hurt each other over and over again, apologised for it and moved on, only the repeat the cycle at a later date. She considered the Salvatore's family, but she was certain they viewed her as a witchy means to an end. Some one who could be sacrificed for Elena. She was surprised to get an apology from some one she barely knew rather than the people she considered family. Elijah nodded and some random compelled servant appeared holding several grimiores. The servant handed them to Stefan.

"There you go, consider them a gift for all me and my family have put you through"

Damon looked at Elijah, something strangely akin to jealously brewing in his veins. He saw the way that Bonnie was looking at him. She had entirely abandoned her usual mask of indifference and was looking at him with raw emotion in her eyes. It was then that he could see just how much she had longed for some one to apologise to her. Without the mask she looked so young and so utterly breakable. He forgot that she was only an 18 year old girl. It was too easy to forget when they were exchanging sarcastic barbs and she was lighting his ass on fire for getting out of line. She had saved the people of Mystic Falls, in particular Elena, too many times to count. It was so easy to forget, but he shouldn't have. He pushed back the guilt he was feeling over everything he had done and all the hurt his actions had caused her. He swallowed and shifted as he grew restless with regret he was feeling.

"Are we ready to go?" he roughly addressed Bonnie and Stefan.

Stefan nodded eager for the chance to escape this situation where he couldn't protect Bonnie, physically or emotionally. Bonnie blinked and she quickly slid her mask back into place. As they turned to leave, Elijah sped over to Bonnie. His held his hand up as if to touch her face, but retracted it at the last minute. Damon and Stefan waited, muscled tensed and breathes bated.

'You have the potential to be even greater than your ancestors, Bonnie. If you ever want to reach it I can help you"

He stepped out of her way and let all of them trudge out of the room. The car ride back was silence for the whole way. Each person lost in their own train of thought. Damon fuming, Stefan brooding and Bonnie silently contemplating. More power, Elijah had hinted at, maybe powerful enough to bring Jeremy back. She had a lot of thinking to do once she sent the girls back.

* * *

Bonnie was never one to fall for looks. She could admit that the town's population was a hell of a lot better looking than most but she was looking for more, especially when it came to love. She wasn't swayed by looks or charm or expensive gifts. She had this shrewd sixth sense and instantly saw through guys who attempted to woe her in order to get into her pants. She was more interested in who a man was, underneath all of the charade and bells and whistles. She wanted to fall for a man who was sweet and who really loved her. So she wasn't the least bit charmed by Damon when he first came to town. Sure he was extremely good-looking but he was also arrogant, selfish and obsessive. She definitely didn't want to be loved, the only way he seemed to love. Desperately. She didn't want some one who couldn't respect her decisions, went behind her back or would kill people for her. To Bonnie, if someone wanted to show that they cared about her, they also had to show that they cared about the things she cared about. In particular her family and friends. She'd never dreamed of even dating Damon seriously. It would take an act of God, before she'd even consider him as a potential love interest. Little did she know how things would change.

When Damon became human, things were different. He looked at her differently. Almost like he wanted to prove something to her. Like he wanted to assure her that he was worth saving. An almost friendship had developed between them. It was timid and slow but it grew over time. When Elena had picked Stefan (again) Damon had been heartbroken. But he wasn't devastated. It was almost as if he knew what was coming. His emotions were less intense as a human, so he seemed to handle it better. He began to spend a lot of time with Bonnie, much to Bonnie's initial displeasure.

He'd hang outside her house early in the morning with coffee ready for when she came out, to jog. He'd see her at the Grille and come over uninvited to her table, sit down and basically annoy her with his presence. He'd laugh and tease and joke with her until she'd eventually have to crack at least a sliver of a smile in order to get him to leave. Once she did, he always bid her farewell, for as much as he wanted her to like him, he never pushed the limits. After some time he had eventually manned up and admitted his past mistakes in regards to her. Bonnie was stunned. She'd never thought she'd live to see the day Damon actually apologised for how his actions hurt her. Damon was so beautifully flawed and human and he finally seemed content with that.

The first time they'd kissed was the most romantic thing she'd ever experienced. Now that he was human, he had wanted to do all the things he used to do when he was young and carefree. Before Katherine and before the war he'd declared on his brother. He wanted to climb trees, roll down hills, skip rocks etc. They had just finished the picnic she'd packed. She might be a bit of a slouch in the kitchen but let nobody say she couldn't make a mean PB&J. They were lying side by side contentedly, watching the clouds go by.

"This was fun" he'd commented

"Yeah" she said absently, closing her eyes and sighing in happiness,

"Do you.. do you believe in soul mates?"

She was taken aback by this sudden change in topic but she decided to roll with it. He was of course talking either Elena or Katherine. She mentally rolled her eyes.

"That there's one person out there for every one that's the perfect match for you in every way?" she questioned him.

Damon had nodded but he didn't look at her. This was the first time they'd ventured into talking about something so deeply personal.

"No"

He'd laughed.

"So young and so cynical" he teased.

She had to laugh at that. After all they'd been through, she honestly didn't think there was anyone who wasn't cynical. They'd spent a good few minutes laughing off the awkwardness of the conversation, before falling into a comfortable silence. Bonnie took her cue to speak again.

"I think that sometimes the people that we choose, aren't always the best for us"

She held her breath waiting for the explosion. Surprisingly there was none. She snuck a look at him out of the corner of her eye. He was looking straight ahead, lost in thought.

"I'm happy for them, you know?" he suddenly said and looked straight at her. "I'm glad they finally both got what they wanted and that they're happy"

Bonnie turned to face him as well. He was being completely sincere and she saw that. There wasn't even a hint of sarcasm in his tone. He had really changed. She smiled at him and they both leaned back into the grass, staring once again at the blueness of the sky.

"I'm glad. That means you love her enough to let her go"

Bonnie words lingered in the air for a long while. They both breathed in and out, relaxing together. Bonnie shut her eyes again and basked at the feel of the sun on her skin. It had been so long since she'd enjoyed doing nothing on a summer day. She was jolted out of her relaxed state when Damon spoke again after several minutes.

"Maybe I'm not in love with her anymore"

Her eyes were shut but she could feel his eyes on her. She heard some rustling and when she opened her eyes the top half of his body was over hers. She gasped softly. She had never seen him look her at her like that. His gorgeous blue eyes held something she'd never thought she'd see in real life. His eyes bored intensely into her veridian ones. He caressed the side of her face and he was frowning as if seriously debating something. She'd held her breath afraid to blink. What ever it was he was contemplating he seemed to decide on it with a subconscious nod of his head. He slowly lowered his lips to meet her own. She'd been in complete and utter shock at first before she began to hesitantly kiss him back. It grew into a kiss filled with passion and fire and when they finally separated they both panted for air. It was one of the most tender, most amazing kisses she'd ever had.

"Think about it" he'd breathed against her face.

And then he was gone. Bonnie was grateful for she didn't know how to respond properly to this combined show of gentlemanliness and vulnerability of Damon. She packed up the remnants of the picnic grateful for the distraction from her buzzing thoughts and over whelming emotions. She touched her lips, the kiss was so unexpected and what was even more troubling was that she liked it.

* * *

**So some readers were confused as to why Stefan and Elena could have a child when they are both vampires. In the last part of chapter 5 it mentioned that Bonnie did a spell to help them conceive. I'm assuming she turned them both human temporarily but I left it vague cos I didn't want to go into detail. I know I promised a recap of the prom but that will be coming at a later date cos I thought I'd attempt Bamon fluff cos after what happened, we're all in need of it.**

**After the fuckery that masqueraded as the last episode of TVD, I am done with the show. I will however continue to write this fic because if anyone deserves a happy ending, it's Bonnie. As a result this story will be extended for a couple of chapters. Stick with me, and I promise to give you Bamon goodness.**

**Review if you want!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back to the Future **

**Disclaimer:** Me no owny

**AN:** You guys ROCK! Thank you for all of your follows, favourites and reviews. Much love and cookies and chocolate to you all! Many apologies for the late update exams are kicking my ass and the latest episode of TVD severely depressed me. But not to worry I'm back and I'm here to stay!

* * *

She wasn't built for motherhood. She should've listened to the sinister but seductive Katherine-esque voice that whispered to her that no Petrova woman was. People often talked about coming from a line of dead-beat dads. Yet it was the relationships with the other woman in their lives. that the Petrova line had the most problems with, considering they could play men like fiddles with just a seemingly innocent caress and a flutter of those dark lashes. Namely their mothers. There was this Freudian psychology theory that children strived to imitate and improve the relationships that had with their parents. Over and over again until they got it right. But in her case it seemed like she was doomed from the start. Katherine's mother was dominated by her husband and couldn't lift a finger to help her daughter when she shamed the family by becoming pregnant before wedlock. Katherine herself did nothing when her father took her baby away. Even Isobel had abandoned her to be raised by her former lover's brother and his wife. She was always going to be a bad mother. It was in her blood. But once a year around the month of Beth's birthday she visited Mystic Falls just to check on her offspring.

Usually she'd wait until Beth was playing and snatch her away for a few minutes, chat with her and compel her to forget. The self appointed supernatural police had really gotten slack over the years, leaving their children out where any one could get to them. They were playing on the edge of the woods as well, Didn't any one warn them of the dangers that lurked in the woods? She wasn't going to harm them though, just to prove a point. As she watched little Beth playing hide and seek with the other children on the block she waited for a surge of maternal pride or something to come over her. She felt nothing and it was strangely disappointing. Still she'd do what she came here to do and leave. She just wanted to check that Beth was doing alright. She waited until Beth was "it" before she made her move quickly picking her up and slapping her hand over her mouth to silence any would be screams. She compelled her not to be afraid as she took her further into the woods. She set her down. She hadn't however counted on the latest Bennett witch to, bravely but foolishly come to her cousin's rescue.

"Unhand her!"

This kid had been watching way too many Disney movies for she held a plastic sword in her hand and was wielding it as if it was an actual blade. _Oh great, it was Bonnie's little brat_. Elena panicked for a second when she realised that she couldn't compel a witch. Never mind, she wasn't above threatening children.

"Hello sweet pea" she crooned with a fake smile.

Instantly she had Meg's small body against a nearby tree and was holding her up by the collar of her smiley faced t-shirt. Her ineffectual sword dropped uselessly to her side. A wave of panic began to overcome Meg's tiny frame as she looked between her dazed cousin and this strange terrifying lady.

All of sudden Bonnie appeared behind Elena and gave her the aneurysm of her life. Elena dropped to her knees in pain and let go of Meg.

"Still up to your old witchy tricks then?" winced Elena.

"Mommy"

Meg almost burst into tears at the sight of her mother. She ran to her and hugged her leg because Bonnie was still focusing all her energy on keeping Elena subdued.

"Take your cousin and go back home" she ordered.

Meg nodded, and took a still dazed and silent Beth by the hand and all but dragged her away. Once they were a safe distance away Bonnie allowed Elena to struggle to her feet.

"Tracking spell?"

"Close. I can sense all of her emotions"

Elena looked slightly impressed.

"You've been doing this a while now." Bonnie guessed.

Elena shrugged not playing coy for once. That was something she saved for the boys.

"Compulsion?"

"Oh we're two for two, you're getting smarter in your old age"

"What do you want Elena?"

Bonnie cursed herself. She should've known that Elena wouldn't just let things be. She should've been paying more attention over the years to supernatural threats against the children. She had been too wrapped up in domestic bliss to notice what was right in front of her face. Well after today that was going to change.

"What every mother wants. To be a part of my child's life"

"She's not yours" Bonnie said simply.

"Oh but she is, she's the latest in the Petrova lineage just like your brat Is the latest Bennett. I wonder if they'll repeat our history just like we repeated our ancestors?" she contemplated, grinning at the frown marring Bonnie's face.

Bonnie growled at the mention of her daughter. She and Damon hadn't given much thought to Meg being a witch. They preferred her to have the life of a normal little girl like Beth.

"I might say a quick hello to Damon if he's around" Elena goaded her further.

"You can do what you want Lena, you always have" Bonnie's feathers were unruffled. "We're finally happy now. All of us. We've moved on. I suggest you do the same"

Elena's jealously flared at the thought of both Salvatore's being happy and content without her. This was unacceptable. Who did this little Bennett witch bitch think she was? Telling her what she could and couldn't do. She had a right as a mother to visit her child whenever she felt like it. And no one was going to stop her from it. She'd teach Bonnie to mind her own business. She'd knock her from the high pedestal she judged every one else from. It might be vindictive but she was going to kill two birds with one stone. She was going to take way everything that Bonnie cared about. Starting with her husband.

* * *

"Seriously? Your going to prom? What about us? Send us back!"

Nobody seemed to be paying the slightest bit of attention to the fact that they needed to go home. This was so typical. Her aunt Bonnie had warned her that they were self centered and egotistical but she really hadn't expected this. An entire day had passed by uneventfully after Meg had that flirting debacle. She had given Meg her "I told you so" look and Meg's answer had been to stick out her tongue and blow a raspberry at her. Her cousin truly was the epitome of maturity she thought, sarcastically. She shouldn't really be surprised considering how her Uncle Damon acted sometimes.

Speaking of which, when he and her dad had returned with Aunt Bonnie they seemed to be in a unusually sombre which no one seemed inclined to break. Aunt Bonnie seemed distracted and looked as if she was seriously contemplating something. Well whatever it was it couldn't be as important as getting them back. Elijah had given them several massive grimoires which Bonnie and Meg were currently sifting through. Although Bonnie seemed to be taking it a lot more seriously than Meg who was constantly checking her phone and giggling like a maniac. Beth strongly suspected she was phone sexting Matt but rather than say anything she'd leave her cousin to deal with the fall out for a change. She could just imagine her Uncle Damon's face when he found out just exactly what his daughter was up to.

The rest of them were sitting around waiting because until they found the correct spell there was nothing they could do to help. Damon took turns between bothering Bonnie with his snarky quips and general existence and bothering Meg by trying to peek at what she was writing. Beth could tell that both Bennett's were literally seconds away from giving him an aneurysm if he didn't stop making a nuisance of himself. Caroline was painting her nails and declared she had nowhere else interesting to be although Beth suspected she was waiting for herself and Meg to argue again and let more details about the future slip out. While her dad was doing his best to imitate the the depressing as hell artwork they kept in the boarding house with his solemn looks and broodiness. After about two hours of this Caroline casually announced that they were still going to Prom despite the "little hiccup" in their plans. Beth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Meg laughed at her cousin from where she sat. She was pretending to be studying the grimoire but she was really flirting with Matt via text. She was making the most of her time while she was stuck here. If that included making out with her future baby sitter while he was still hot, so be it. Her Uncle Stefan and Beth were so much alike. They even shared the same forehead wrinkles. It made her wonder what she shared with her own father besides her pretty eyes and sarcastic demeanour. Surely there must be some imprint of his personality or morals in her somewhere. Beth walked over to her for the umpteenth time in order to check her progress.

"You're hovering, again" she said as she pretended to study the book.

'You're not looking for a spell, unless it something like "if I was there right now I could definitely take care of you winky face"" she read Meg's text out loud.

Meg turned red, Caroline's mouth dropped open, Stefan balled his hands into fists and Damon was turning purple with the rage he felt. He wasn't supposed to get attached to these girls but he felt a sort of protection over them anyway. And what sort of perverted asshole would send this sort verbal pornography to a 16 year old girl anyway. Especially his daughter. Did this guy have a death wish? Cos Damon was about to oblige him.

"Got it!" bonnie announced excitedly as she bounced up and accidentally-on-purpose knocked Damon's nose as she got up to distract him from whatever murderous thoughts he was thinking. Caroline and Stefan snickered at Damon's pain.

"Before you go racing to your cauldron with your witchy cookbook, you might wanna check down there" Damon snarked as he carefully checked his face for permanent damage.

Bonnie pouted slightly and did as Damon suggested, however reluctantly.

"Oh yes, the spell has to be done under a celestial phenomenon"

"And for those of us who aren't fluent in 'witch'?" Caroline asked

"A full moon" Stefan said.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Meg feigned innocence.

'There's a full moon in in three days" Stefan suggested helpfully.

"Ok," Bonnie nodded her head. "I'll do the spell after Prom then"

"Awesome. That gives us just the right amount of time to get ready" Caroline looked psyched.

"Caroline the prom is tomorrow"

"Exactly and we only have what like forty hours to do our hair, nails, get facials…"

Bonnie stopped listening as Caroline continued counting off all the things that had to do in order to get ready for Prom. She just let herself be carried in the wave of enthusiasm that Caroline emitted. She barely had time to wave good bye to to girls before she was hauled off to do all of these things. It was going to be a long forty hours.

* * *

Stefan was desperate. After Elena had effectively vanished without a trace leaving him with a baby, not even three and a half months old, he was distraught. He couldn't leave Beth to go out and search for Elena so he begged Damon to do it. He knew that it would cause trouble within his marriage but he needed to see Elena. Needed to ask her why she had so desperately wanted a child and then shut out her own flesh and blood just so easily. In his upset he made the same crucial mistake he always did. He leaned on his crutch. He gave in to his weakness. Blood. He spent nights gorging himself on Elena look-alikes, feeding on them until their heart rates became barely detectable. Every one was worried about him especially Caroline but he brushed their concerns off. Every night he'd go to a different bar sometimes dragging Beth along with him because he couldn't leave her with Caroline or Bonnie all the time, even though they had offered their help whenever he needed it.

He realised he had a problem when in the middle of one of his blood driven frenzies, he heard the unmistakable sharp wailing of Beth. She was in the arms of an unidentifiable female who had been almost completely drained. Beth had specks of blood of her cute face and was trying to reach the teat of the bottle dangling uselessly out of the woman's pale hand. It dawned on him that he had just fed on the woman he had compelled to give his child, food. How long had she been crying? It could've been hours. No one was around to hear her. No one he hadn't compelled anyway. The over whelming guilt at what he had become and what he had put his child through brought him to his knees in sorrow. He needed to get better. Screw Elena and her problems. He couldn't worry about her anymore. He only had only lady who was his whole world his sole reason for getting better. Elizabeth Mary Salvatore. He stood on Caroline's doorstep pleading with her to do him a massive favour.

"Caroline please"

Stefan had a desperate look in his eyes. He needed to get rid of his insatiable blood lust once and for all. He couldn't, no he wouldn't allow himself around Beth, until he was completely rid of it.

"It's only for a few months, I promise"

"If you're going to look for Elena…"

"I'm not. Beth is the only reason I'm doing this. I'm facing my demons, Caroline. Pray that I win"

Caroline nodded and gave Stefan a huge hug. She wished her friend the best. She greatly doubted that he was being honest about Elena. She could honestly cut off Stefan's right arm and still Stefan would offer her the left. She sighed softly as she took tiny Beth into her arms and held her close, vowing to protect and love her enough for both of the parents who essentially abandoned her.

* * *

It had felt good to stand up for herself for once. She had felt powerful and majestic as the wind blasted through the trees and whipped her hair around her face. She brought the ever so powerful vampire Elena Gilbert down to her knees and had her begging to keep her pathetic existence. She was in control. She was invincible. Until the annoying voice of reason, Stefan Salvatore jolted her out of her moment of absolute power.

"She's your best friend" he'd reminded her.

_No_, she had wanted to correct him. _I'm her best friend. _Bonnie was always the one sacrificing everything for Elena not the other way around. In fact Bonnie couldn't even remember the last time Elena had offered to do anything for her, even something small like drive her home. She was startled to realise that her friendship with Elena had been rather one sided as of late. _I'm Elena's best friend but she isn't mine._ Elena had tried to kill her twice tonight. But did either Salvatore care? Of course not. They were so focused on Elena being in pain at the moment they couldn't give two shits if she had died. Elena would've bled her dry if she hadn't stopped her. It was self defense. How convenient that the Salvatore's showed up just in time to be Elena's knights-in-shining-armour but had missed the point where she was the actual victim of the attack. Now she was cast as the villain once again. The wicked witch that would never made it to the last page of whatever twisted fairytale they were caught in. She struggled to control the black magic of expression. She saw anger in Damon's eyes as they gazed up at her, cradling Elena close to him. Whatever sort of truce or understanding they'd reached after Elijah was gone. She stopped her onslaught, moments before Elena succumbed to the screeching call of death. She turned around to see disappointment lingering in Stefan's eyes. He was disappointed in her. She inwardly seethed. It would be nice if some one considered her and her feelings Instead of worrying so damn much about Elena.

'Are you okay" Stefan cautiously.

Bonnie wanted to laugh at the stupid question. Because if she didn't laugh she'd end up bawling her eyes out.

"No! No, I'm not ok. My best friend tried to kill me twice tonight. If I hadn't defended myself she would've"

"Witchy stop being so melodramatic, Elena wouldn't have killed you" Damon said.

Bonnie was so sick of all of this shit. Sick of Elena, sick of Stefan and especially sick of Damon and his Elena-is-holier-than-thou crap. She was done. With all of them and their sad little triangle of love.

"Leave me alone"

"Bonnie please" Stefan pleaded

"I'm serious. I'll send the girls back by myself, just keep her away from me."

"We'll check on you tomorrow, just to see that you haven't screwed anything up" Damon said.

"Don't bother" Bonnie said bitterly. "We're not friends, we're not partners, we're nothing. I'm done. I never want to see any of you again. I'll deal with everything myself. It's becoming apparent that the only person I can really count on, is me." and with that she spun on her heel and walked away leaving them gobsmacked.

Bonnie was greeted at home with a cup of hot chocolate and a hug from Caroline whom Stefan had called. Meg and Beth looked intensely relieved to see her and had to pull Caroline from her in order to hug her themselves.

"She tried to kill you?!"

Bonnie nodded and proceeded to tell them the rest of the story. Meg and Beth shared a frightened look over the top of Bonnie's head. This wasn't supposed to happen. In their own time, their parents had a normal albeit slightly sad Prom because of Jeremy's recent passing. This was different. Some how they had altered the past which almost certainly meant huge ramifications for the future. Things were already beginning to change, and they couldn't do a thing to stop it. All they could do was comfort Bonnie and pray that things were going to be alright.

This was strange. Being comforted by her daughter and her niece. She was the mother. she was supposed to be the one hiving comfort instead of receiving it. She was so grateful that they were here. She collapsed further into her daughters arms sobbing for the shell of her best friend. She had almost killed Elena, tonight. She had almost become like the vampires who gave no regard to life. She was a monster. And what was worse, she had liked it.

* * *

Caroline still couldn't believe that Elena and Stefan had named her baby after her recently deceased mother. The thought still brought fresh tears to Caroline's brilliantly blue eyes. And now she was lucky enough to be taking care of said baby. It was like she had a family again. Caroline had always harboured some sort of feelings for Stefan whether they were romantic or not she wasn't entirely sure, but caring for his child in this way made her feel closer to him. She hoped he would get better and come back soon though. Beth was growing and learning new things every day and she wanted Stefan to be able to see them.

The first time Beth had called her 'mama' Caroline rushed to correct her, babbling about her just being a replacement before realising that the drooling 8 month year old couldn't understand her fast incoherent prattling. Beth had frowned. She said again more determinedly "mama" beating her chubby little hands stubbornly on her high chair. Caroline surreptitiously gazed around her checking that no one was there. She playfully scooped her up and cuddled and tickled her stomach until she was shrieking with laughter. She leaned in to carefully whisper in Beth's ear.

"That's right baby girl, I'm your mama"

* * *

As soon as Meg and Beth were alone, Meg wasted no time in burning sage and casting a muting spell so no one could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What the hell are we going to do?!"

For the first time since they arrived Meg was the one freaking out. Beth on the other hand stayed silent. She had decided something but she didn't know exactly how to break it to her partner in crime who had quite a flare for the dramatic and an almost certain tendency to over react. Meg took one look at the cousin who she had grown up with and loved like a big sister and knew instantly what she was thinking.

"No way, uh uh, not gonna happen"

"Meg if there's even the slightest chance she can turn it back on, I have to" Beth reasoned.

"She could hurt you"

"She could hurt many other people if I don't do this"

"She could kill you!" Meg's voice was rising.

"It's a risk that I'm willing to take"

"You might be willing to gamble with your undead life but I'm not. Does becoming a part of the living dead mean all your brain cells die as well?!"

Beth deadpanned.

"I have to do this" she said slowly, with steely determination hardening in her eyes.

"NO! Are you crazy? You're putting your entire existence at risk."

"She's my mother"

"No she's the woman who gave birth to you and then turned you without a second thought"

Beth's eyes filled with hurt and she turned away to hide the pain of knowing that her biological mother gave no regards to her life or how she wanted to live it.

Meg ran her petite hand through her hair and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry,"

She gently caressed Beth on the top of her shoulder in order to get her to turn back around. When Beth did she enveloped her in her arms in a reassuring hug. She shouldn't have mentioned that. It was still an extremely sensitive subject.

"If you stay, I'm staying too"

Beth looked up and gave her a watery smile.

"Like you could handle being here without me to protect you"

Beth rolled her eyes playfully and wiped away her tears.

"Like you could handle being here without me to clean up your messes" she countered.

Meg poked her tongue out at her.

"Ok so we're gonna turn Elena's humanity back on, Question One: how the hell are we going to do it?"

"Question Two: And where do we even start?"

* * *

**As far as I'm concerned TVD ended after the Prom episode and Bonnie left town and went somewhere amazing. And maybe she and (insert ur fav male character here) meet up in the future and have lots and lots of magical babies.**

**I've thanked all my reviewers for Chapter 6 but since you awesome girls don't have an account I thought I'd just thank you here.**

**Cindy:** Thank you for your review. Damon's cheating will addressed in a later chapter but he does love Bonnie unconditionally. That I promise you.

**Vie:** You're so sweet. Thank you so much for your review and sticking with me. I really appreciate the support. Bonnie will get her happy ending!

**Writers complete:** So fed up with the show. I can't anymore. I keep waiting and waiting for some one to give a damn about Bonnie but no one does. It's really upsetting because out of all the characters I relate to her the most. I'm happy that you're enjoying the story. Thank you!

**Alexis:** I would never abandon my beautiful readers. Thank you for reviewing!

**Guest:** I know how you feel because it's really upsetting to me that Bonnie would hang on to Elena even after all the crap she's put her through. Bonnie is the type of person that once she cares about some one, she will do anything for them. It's hard to stop caring about some one who you've grown up with and considered your sister. Thank you so much for your review. A show down between Meg, Elena and Beth is on it's way, don't worry.

**Congrats to all the people who guessed that Caroline was Beth's mother! She is, just not in the way that most you expected.**

**Review if you want!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back to the Future**

**Disclaimer:** Me no owny

**So we're more than half way done at this point. So sorry for the late update. Thank you so much for all your reviews, follows and favourites! Enjoy my angels. **

* * *

"She's my daughter Caroline! I have the right to see her!,"

"Not at 10 o'clock at night, you don't"

Stefan was extremely eager to see Beth. He had spent five long years away from her and now the only thing that was standing in the way of him holding his tiny little girl in his arms was the blonde vampire before him. He had visited every supernatural creature he could think of to help his cure his blood addiction. He was reluctant to ask any of the Originals for their help because of their past sordid history together. With his luck he'd end up ripping his way through the small towns of Europe under Klaus's control again. No, better to seek help from older vampires who weren't bitter and psychotic. He'd settle for anyone less crazy than the remaining Originals. He went to powerful witches, the primitive werewolf tribes of the Amazon, even tried summoning Sophrosyne, the Greek goddess of control, but in vain. Nothing worked to curb his blood lust.

Just when he had given up hope he finally found his redemption amongst the monks of the ancient hills of Tibet. Fragile little humans had saved him from becoming a monster. His addiction became his he was cured, he had practically flown to Caroline's house to see his little girl again. He had been through hell and back for her. And he'd do it again gladly.

"You're going to wake her up. Perhaps you could just stop by in the morning and maybe if Beth's up to it we could…"

"No, Caroline. We need to go. We're getting out of Mystic Falls, tonight"

He was so excited. He had purchased a house down in Mississippi They needed to get away from Mystic Falls and all the awful memories that it carried. Him and Beth could always visit with their family here or even better their family could come down there. The most important thing was to take Beth out of Mystic Falls so they could have a happy life together. A fresh start in a new town.

Caroline head of about to explode. He had abandoned his own flesh and blood on her door step nearly 5 years ago and now he expected her to just hand Beth over like she was some type of property he owned. Caroline had spent the best part of five years loving Beth, soothing her when she had nightmares, rocking her so she would stop screaming and go to sleep and worrying about her when she had her first day of kindergarten. Stefan wasn't there for any of that and now he just expected her to give Beth up. No. There was no way she was going to let that happen. Initially she promised herself she wouldn't get too attached because Stefan should only have been gone for a couple of days. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and months into years. Eventually Caroline lost all hope for Stefan's return and secretly prayed that he wouldn't.

She loved Beth. She loved being a mother. She wouldn't know what to do if he ever came back. Now he was here and all but demanding she give Beth to him. Too late. She was too attached. She wouldn't let him uproot Beth from her home and just take her. He didn't know anything about her. He didn't know that she absolutely hated bananas and the first time she tasted them had spat them back out at Caroline's face. He didn't know that she liked to sleep with the identical stuffed Dolphin, Damon had got her and Meg at Seaworld. He didn't know that Meg was not only her cousin but also one of the most important people in the world to her. He didn't know that at night she had nightmares of the pretty lady who had tried to take her and the only thing that could get her back to sleep was to curl up next to her.

"I won't let you just take her away from me."

Caroline knew she didn't have any rights to Beth but goddamit she wasn't just going to let Stefan just waltz in here and take her little girl away, without a fight. Stefan started getting agitated and it showed in the thick black veins suddenly appearing on his face.

"Give me my daughter Caroline. We're leaving!" he said through clenched teeth, barely restraining his anger.

Beth who was a very light sleeper heard Stefan's last sentence. She didn't know who this man was or what he wanted. He was yelling at her mommy and he sounded like he wanted to hurt her. He wanted to take her from her mommy. She ran into the room crying.

"No! Mommy don't let him take me!"

She ran blindly, sobbing and held on tightly to Caroline's legs.

"She's my daughter."

He repeated it slowly unable to cope with the shock of releasing that his own daughter the person he had done this entire thing for, didn't recognise him.

"I know…but look at her." Caroline said softly running her calming hands down Beth's back for comfort.

Little Beth was trembling fiercely with large tears rolling down her cheeks. Caroline bent down to scoop her up and Beth clung to her she was the life preserver and she was drowning. Caroline felt a bit adrift on the ocean herself.

"Please," she mouthed at Stefan, her eyes pleading with him.

Caroline would get down on her hands and knees and beg him if that's what it took to keep this gorgeous child as her own. Stefan was heartbroken, he nodded stiffly as he let himself out. He heard Caroline whisper gently to Beth on his way out.

Over the next few weeks, Caroline and Stefan set a series of meetings between him and Beth so they could get to know each other. They decided it would be best if Beth stayed with Caroline but Stefan would be allowed to come over when ever he wanted, within limits. Caroline didn't want to cut him off completely from his child. Beth loved Caroline as her mother that much was obvious, but she didn't trust this new man who claimed to be her father. All Stefan could do was wait and pray that some day Beth would realise all he had done for her.

* * *

"Mom do I have to go?" Meg pouted.

Bonnie sighed.

"Meg, he's your father."

"I don't want too," Meg said stubbornly crossing her arms.

_'Great'_ Bonnie thought, _she was dealing with a teenage Damon_. Stubborn and unmovable like a rock. Convincing a teenager of anything was difficult and convincing Meg to do something she didn't want to do was nearly as impossible as bringing some one back from the dead. Bonnie honestly didn't understand why she held such animosity towards her father. He'd hurt her, not Meg. He'd die before he'd hurt his daughter.

Her and Damon were effectively 'divorced' although Damon still refused to sign the divorce papers even several years later. He sent her flowers every day, everything was taken care of financially, especially for Meg's future but still Bonnie couldn't bring herself to forget what he had done. She still loved him of course and it absolutely killed her to see him suffering like this. She just couldn't let herself be hurt like that again. She was certain if she ever was, she'd break. It had taken everything in her to not completely fall apart the last time, even with her friends supporting her. She wasn't willing to risk her heart again.

"Margaret Genevieve Bennett Salvatore, you are going to your father's tonight and that's final."

"Geeze, fine, ok you didn't have to 'full name' me," she said flouncing off upstairs.

'And don't even think of using a repulsion spell, like the last time!" Bonnie called after her.

"Oookay!" Meg said mildly upset that her mom figured out what she was going to to do.

Just then Damon pulled up in a brand new red Ferrari. Bonnie rolled her eyes at his impressive new toy. He should know by now that she wasn't impressed with ostentatious displays of wealth.

"Meg your father's here!"

Damon strolled casually to the door, pulled off his Ray Ban sunglasses, smoothed out his perfect raven-black hair and knocked. Bonnie opened the door and greeted him with a tense smile.

"Damon"

"Bonnie" he returned.

She still looked amazing. Time had done little to phase the elegance of her beauty. She still had the face of the nineteen year old girl he fell in love with. Her body had become more voluptuous over the years and Damon yearned to run his hands all over those bountiful curves. But he restrained himself. He had been trying to win Bonnie back. Except Bonnie wouldn't actually sit down with him and let him explain himself. He tried everything else. Showering her with expensive clothes which were returned to the stores he later found out, sending her bouquets of flowers on a daily basis, and he had even taken to stalking her sometimes, which resulted in a repellent spell placed on him. It had prevented him from coming within 200 miles of her. He had spent that week pacing the border of the state. She was stubborn and feisty but he wouldn't give up. Not until he had her back. He refused to deal with this like he dealt with the rejection of his past loves, with booze, blood and countless women. He didn't want to be that man anymore. Well, vampire. He wanted to be better, for Bonnie and for Meg.

Not mention Meg probably would never speak to him again if she ever found out he was with anyone but her mother. He was already skating on thin ice with her. She wanted little to nothing to with him and he found out just how far she was willing to go, the last time when he'd attempted to pick her up. The same feeling of nausea hit him as when Bonnie's repellent spell was in effect. On the one hand he was extremely proud that she was able to pull off such a difficult spell at such a young age. While on the other hand he was furious and slightly heartbroken she'd go through that much trouble to get away from him. Most of Meg's personality came from him, he was both pleased and ashamed to admit. But her overwhelming loyalty to the people she loved, came from her mother. If he could win Bonnie back, he could fix everything. He may have spent over 100 years searching for Katherine but he would gladly spent an eternity making Bonnie love him again.

Bonnie could feel him giving her the once over and it was like she was a insecure teenager again. She felt self conscious and withdrew a little into herself. Only he had that effect on her. He was still as handsome as ever. He could get any girl he wanted, really. She didn't know why he kept on pursuing her. It was over. Of course she wished he hadn't cheated on her but he had. It was useless chasing after those shoulda coulda wouldas. It broke her heart a little though ever time she saw him because it reminded her time and time again that she had fallen in love with him and he in turn, had betrayed her. She had forgiven him but she'd never forget the hurt he caused her. Still she could always admire his hotness, there was no law against that. He truly was a fine specimen of man. Strong jaw line, massive shoulders and delicious abs, purposefully admirable through his t-shirt. Her eyes travelled up as she gazed at into his beautiful cerulean orbs, the same ones her daughter had. Her breath caught in her throat.

_'I still love you'_ Both thought simultaneously.

"So.." Damon cleared his throat. "is Meg…"

He was clearly uncomfortable standing on the porch of the house they had bought together when they had married.

"She's coming."

Big bounding steps indicated Meg's arrival. She wore dark sunglasses that covered half her face and towed her very own grimoire along with her. She wore a blank expression.

"Hey sweetheart" Damon said holding out his arms for a hug.

"Hey" Meg said flatly and reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled into her father's arms

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Meg mumbled half heartedly.

It was going to be a long as weekend. They turned to leave.

"I'll have her back by tomorrow afternoon" Damon called over his shoulder.

"Meg" Bonnie called her daughter.

"Sorry Mom."

She ran back to her mother to give her a hug and a kiss goodbye.

"Behave yourself" Bonnie said planting a big kiss on her cheek.

"Don't I always?" was the quick reply before she begrudgingly hurried back to the Ferrari.

"So what's with the new car?"

"Well I thought you and Beth could have some fun breaking her in. She's yours"

Meg's excited screams brought Bonnie back on to porch in a panic. Meg raced up to her gushing.

"Dad got me a car! I have to phone Beth!" she raced into the house to call her cousin with the amazing news.

Bonnie was livid. She was only fourteen and a half! She couldn't even drive yet. What the hell was she supposed to do with a car? This was so much like Damon. He wanted so desperately to secure Meg's love that he spoilt her rotten resulting in her 'i can do what i want' attitude she had as of late. Overcompensation was his thing and the only things Meg would learn from this, were negative ones. Damon walked slowly back up to the porch and smirked at Bonnie casually.

"Really?"

He shrugged in reply.

"Well she has to learn to drive in something." He weakly defended himself.

Bonnie massaged her temples and she geared up to tell Damon all the reasons why a car wasn't an appropriate gift for a young girl.

"You did a great job with her" he said trying to keep the conversation going.

"Thanks. Someone had to grow up and take responsibility for her"

He winced at her jab. She instantly felt remorse at her poison tipped words.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouT hankyouThankyou"

They were interrupted as Meg rushed into Damon's arms.

"You're like the coolest Dad ever!"

Damon smiled and Bonnie rolled her eyes. No good could come of this. All Meg would learn is that she only had to pout in her Dad's direction and he would give her world. Bonnie was not about to be stuck with a spoilt brat of a child who did nothing yet expected people to bow at her feet.

"Mom isn't it like the coolest present?" her eyes practically begged for her mom to admire the car and let her keep it.

"Well, I don't think Beth will be too pleased" she said slowly.

'It's her 16th coming up and you're the one getting presents"

Bonnie used logic to try and make Meg see that the car was a bad idea, so she wouldn't look like the bad guy when she had to refuse Damon's obvious bribe. Meg contemplated this for a second, her mom was right, this wasn't exactly fair. Her Dad got her a car but what if Uncle Stefan didn't get Beth anything as cool. Beth wouldn't never say anything but she could already tell that Beth resented her a little for having a Dad who openly showed his affections for her. Damon saw a look in Meg's eyes that he didn't like. She looked as if she was trying to figure out a polite way of refusing the gift he had just spent half a million dollars on. She opened her mouth but before she could utter a sentence, Damon spoke.

"Bonnie," He looked at her mock exasperated "You spoilt the surprise. We were going to pick out a car for my favourite niece as well"

"Seriously?! Beth will be so happy! Thank you!"

Well crap. He spoke before he could really think that one through. He was already throwing a gigantic 16th birthday party for his little niece partly because he loved her and he wanted her happy and partly because he knew that in order to fully win Meg's affections he had to make the people she loved, were happy as well. His credit card was about to take another major hit.

Bonnie tried to hide her smirk but failed epically. She knew exactly how expensive Meg's new car was, and knowing Meg she would probably want Damon to spend the exact same amount on Beth. She wasn't completely happy but this turn of events pleased her greatly. She figured she could always yell at Damon later. Besides, she didn't want to spoil Meg's excitement.

"Bye Mom!"

Meg ran to car.

"Can I drive?" she asked not even bothering to wait for a reply, before she got in the driver's seat.

Damon super sped over to the car and hopped in.

"Have you been taught.."

Meg gunned the engine. Bonnie laughed to herself as Meg crashed into the neighbours trash cans and Damon visibly paled. Maybe he'd find out what a bad idea it was, sooner rather than later.

* * *

Both the Salvatores' were outside the Bennett house waiting for some one to answer their persistent knocking. Suddenly the door swung almost catching Stefan's nose as it flew open to an extremely pissed off looking Caroline. Thank God Meg or Beth didn't answer was all Stefan could think. If this was how angry Caroline was with them, he'd hate to see them right now. Caroline opened Bonnie's door to two extremely apologetic looking Salvatore's. Well one apologetic looking Salvatore which was of course Stefan. Damon on the other hand was his usual smirking self.

"You have some fucking nerve" she said crossing her arms so she wasn't tempted to hit them for their stupidity.

"Caroline…" Stefan ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't you 'Caroline' me! After what you did at Prom you'll be lucky if Bonnie ever speaks to you again" Caroline eyed them sternly her blue eyes unforgiving. "Elena attacked Bonnie, you should've worried more about her than the powerful vampire Doppelganger" she rolled her eyes.

"Look," she said, her voice softening slightly,"I get it. You both love Elena. But Bonnie matters too. She was defending herself. She never would've hurt Elena that badly."

"Blondie, you didn't see the look in her eyes," Damon defended his lady love.

"I know Bonnie. She's the least likely to hurt any of us. Despite what some of us have done" she said looking pointedly at Damon who just scoffed.

The three vampires fell silent as they heard footsteps approaching.

"Aunt Bonnie just fell asleep so just tell whoever is at the door to go away…" Beth's voice trailed off when she saw her dad and uncle at the door. She narrowed her eyes, pursed her lips and folded her arms like Caroline's.

"Oh it's you" she glared, "You two have some nerve,"

"Can we stop being so melodramatic? Bonnie will get over this. She always does." Damon said his frustration mounting at being denied access to see that the witch was alright.

"Not without an apology she won't." Beth said matter of factly.

"Good idea Bethy. You'll have to grovel and beg for her forgiveness. That's the only way you're ever going to see her again." Caroline stated.

Beth smiled at the affectionate nickname, she was accustomed to hearing in the future.

"This is ridiculous. Bonnie! Call your guard dogs off!" Damon yelled into the house.

"I may be a guard dog but at least I'm not Elena's little bitch" said Beth.

That was it. No one and he did mean no one, called him a bitch and lived to speak about it. This little girl was asking for it.

"Step outside and say that again"

"Damon," Stefan warned but Damon ignored him.

Beth shoved him back and against the wall instantly he revered their positions

"All bark and no bite" he spoke into her ear as she struggled to free herself.

"Damon!" Stefan began to pull him way from Beth."Stop it,"

Caroline stood tense looking at the happenings almost going to fast for her to see. There was no way she was going to let Damon hurt Beth though Stefan seemed to be getting him under control.

A giant blast of power came from behind Caroline and the Salvatore's were thrown across the yard. Meg came strolling out dusting off her hands and gearing herself up for a fight.

Oh hell no! He did not just threaten her cousin. She didn't care if he was her father. Genetics meant little to her anyway they didn't stop Elena and Stefan from leaving Beth. And even though Caroline was of no relation to her, she was the one who raised her. Family was more than just blood, family were the people who stuck by you through anything. The people who would do anything for you and who you would do anything for. And no one threatened her family. That was the final straw. They had treated Bonnie like dirt, ignored Caroline when she said to go and verbally threatened Beth. It time. No holding back. With a blast of power she sent them flying onto the front lawn.

"You wanna throw down. Let's go."

"Meg" Beth indicated Caroline.

"Right"

And before Caroline knew what was happening she was completely paralysed and against the house unable to move or speak.

"This is for Bonnie" Beth said cracking her neck.

"This is for everything you've ever done" Meg said.

Beth was frustrated. Things had changed and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop it. Maybe beating up their dead beat father's would relieve some of her and Meg's tension. She didn't get angry often but when she did it was like a volcano. All you could do was duck and try to avoid the debris and boiling hot lava flying at you, cause when she was on a rampage she would decimate anything and everything in her path. She super sped over to where Meg was standing.

Damon had to laugh. This was cute. Little girls pretending to be badasses. He'd show them exactly who was the big bad in town. Meg narrowed her eyes.

"I don't think they're playing." Stefan said warily as he picked himself up off the ground.

Suddenly Damon was brought down to his knees by a powerful aneurysm. The skies began to darken and the clouds gathered into a angry mass of turbulence as Meg asserted her power. She was uncontrollable in her emotional state. She just kept on popping the vessels in his brain until blood started to drip out of his nose. He only had one chance to stop it. He rushed at her and managed to knock her back disrupting her concentration and therefore the tumbled to the ground safely. Instantly she was up on her feet ready for her next attack.

Beth who had just tackled Stefan to the ground managed to land a few good punches in before her Dad gripped and squeezed down on her fists to make her stop.

"I don't want to hurt you." he said to her.

"The feelings are not mutual" Beth sneered.

He flipped them over so that he was the one now holding her down. He placed a hand on her neck in order to restrain her and show her that he had the power. She squirmed against him briefly before she broke his wrist and threw him off her.

"You're going to have to do better than that." she said as she ran at him again.

Stefan did the only thing he could do so as not to hurt his offspring he one-eighted and sped off in the opposite direction. she was surprised to see Stefan turn tail and start running away from her.

"Fight me!" Beth yelled as she chased him.

"No!" called Stefan over his shoulder.

Meg picked up a nearby garden gnome telekinetically and threw it at Damon. He tilted his head slightly to the left and felt a breeze and passed inches away from his face. It shattered against the concrete of the street behind him.

"Missed me." he said when he was hit by the other gnome following it.

Meg raised her eyebrows and smirked.

Stefan started to run at Meg so he could stop her from seriously injuring his brother.

"Behind you!" Beth called out to Meg.

Meg spun around and momentarily paused in her assault on Damon. She closed her eyes as she she summoned the heat from her body. She could feel the warmth burning from her veins out into her pores as fire burst through her hand. Stefan ducked and rolled as flames erupted in his direction. Beth flashed over to Meg once more and nodded at her.

"Cheer leading"

"Pyramid" she replied as she stepped into Beth's outstretched and cupped hands.

Beth flung her up into the air using her vampire strength and sped around Stefan and Damon in a circle so they unconsciously drew together.

Meg threw her hands out like superman and hail the size of golf balls pelted down from the clouds. Stefan and Damon winced at the surprising maneuver. Caroline watched helplessly from the house as the girls viciously attacked their fathers. She felt a little sorry for Damon and Stefan getting their asses handed to them by little girls. She wasn't too worried though, she knew they had to be holding back or else the girls would be loosing by now. Say what you want about the Salvatore's but they always found their way out of a tight spot. As Beth ran behind Damon she quickly smacked him on the back of his head.

"That's for being such a jerk in this time,"

"Ohhhh burn." Damon said sarcastically.

Beth sped over to catch Meg as she fell from the sky and placed her on her feet. Meg kicked some dust off the ground and formed at dirt clod and began to fling it at the guys. Stefan and Damon used their super speed to get away from the blasts. Beth charged at Stefan again.

"Shit"

Stefan passed Damon again and Beth managed to get another hit on the back of Damon's head.

"What is with all the head shots?" he complained as he rubbed the back of his skull.

There was a definite ache beginning to brew there. He was too busy blocking the items systemically being thrown at him and avoiding the bursts of air, to try and get his revenge on Beth. He sped over to over to Meg again and threw her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

Beth saw Meg struggling and rushed at Damon who was too busy trying to restrain his feisty daughter to pay attention to his surroundings. She bowled him over making him lose his grip on Meg.

"Where's Elena? I'm sure she needs you to be her doormat again" Meg taunted Damon as she started to pelt him with electricity from her hands.

"Don't you speak to me in that tone of voice young lady!"

Damon had no idea where that came from. They looked at each other in shock before Meg retorted.

"Oh so now you actually want to be a Dad?"

Obviously the weren't fighting a fair fight since the Salvatore's were understandably holding back, but it felt good to finally hit them regardless. Meg saw Stefan still attempting to run away from Beth's attacks so she muttered a quick spell and ice appeared under his feet causing him to stumble over. Beth jumped on top him again and got him in a headlock. Stefan arm blocked her and shoved her away from him.

"That's enough!" Stefan shouted. "We're your parents. Obviously we've done something to upset you guys in the future but that's no reason to…"

"You're both shitty Dad's. Ok? You wanna know about your future? You both suck in it!" Meg burst out.

She had been holding that in for a long time. It felt so good to let that go.

"Look I'm sorry that you feel that way but..."

"Oh crap" Meg looked at her cousins face.

She looked like she was either going to strangle the life out of Stefan or burst into uncontrollable tears.

"What the big deal?" Damon didn't understand what was going on.

"That's all we ever hear from you. " She said referring to both him and her Uncle.

"It's always sorry with you. I'm sick of your sorries! Sorry but I'm busy. Sorry but I gotta save Elena's ass for like the gazillionth time. Sorry but the world's in crisis."

She paused so she could take a deep breathe to calm her emotions. It didn't work.

"And I know it's not fair to take this out on you cause you haven't technically done any of it yet but screw you and your sorries! And I just wish," she paused again and continued in a softer tone, "I wish I was brave enough to say it to future you."

She turned and fled back into the house. Meg undid her spell on Caroline who cast a scornful look at both Damon and Stefan before running after her. Meg slowly straightened herself up and dusted herself off.

"She's right you know. You should've considered the consequences before having children. Stay away from Bonnie, Stay away from Caroline. And stay away from us. Do what you do best, and leave us all alone." she said before she turned and followed Beth into the house.

The Salvatore brothers were left for the second time in a row absolutely speechless. Were they really that awful now and in the future?

* * *

Damon had done something very unlike himself. After he kissed Bonnie he gave her time to think. He didn't want to appear desperate even though it was slowly but surely killing him inside to not know what she was thinking. However, it had been four days and she didn't even attempt to acknowledge the fact that they had exchanged saliva. They were currently picking out different types of herbs so Bonnie could plant them in her own witchy garden they had spent the last couple of weeks creating.

"Are you really pretend we didn't kiss last week?" he blurted out.

It wasn't as smooth or as suave as he was used to being but he didn't care. He had to know how she was feeling. Damn human emotions. Bonnie was surprised he waited this long to confront her.

"Well not any more." She said casually.

She turned away to palm a sage bush contemplating whether or not it was too expensive. Damon quickly turned her back around to face him. He was the King of confrontation and she was the Queen of avoidance when it came to personal feelings. What a pairing. _He was quick for a non-vampire_, she thought ruefully. Well, she couldn't keep avoiding the subject forever. She looked into his brilliantly blue, intense stare.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked him.

He let her go instantly. Those were obviously words he didn't want to hear. Disappointment welled up inside him and he fought not to let it show on his face.

"Never mind" he said walking away from her towards the rosemary section.

She was the one who caught him this time and turned him around slowly,

"Damon,"

He loved the way she said his name. All soft and sweet.

"I'm not good at this" she gestured between herself and him.

She took a deep breath.

"But if you want to try" she hesitated for a second and he willed her to go on "We're gonna have to take it slow"

Damon heart soared and he felt like doing the cabbage patch dance to celebrate. The beautiful Bonnie Bennett was willing to give a relationship with him a go. She was actually going to set aside all the crap he'd put her through and the terrible vamperic atrocity he had been in the past. He was honestly amazed because he never in a million years thought that she would ever even contemplate the idea of them in an actual relationship. And that's what he wanted. He didn't just want another notch in his bed post he wanted to share secrets with her, to hold her hand in public places, to warm her up with his body heat when she was cold, to take care of her when she was sick. He wanted it all. The good and the bad. And the best thing was it didn't scare him in the least because he was so sure of himself. He knew what he wanted. He wanted Bonnie in every way possible. He tried to play it off like it was no big deal though.

"So how slow are we talking? Like do I get to see you naked within the next couple of weeks or months or years or?" he teased her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"How's this?" she asked as she slipped her hand into Damon's.

He had a Cheshire like grin on his face. He probably looked like an idiot but he didn't care. Bonnie was going to give them a chance. Give him a chance.

"I think this is ok" he said gruffly, squeezing her hand.

They spent the rest of the afternoon picking out the herbs hand in hand, finger laced. Neither knowing where this relationship was heading or whether it would work but both willing to try.

* * *

**Special thanks to the wonderful Alysa whose beautiful review and numerous questions helped inspire this chapter. **

**Questions from the last chapter:**

**Is there any chance of Stefonnie?**

Just a Stefonnie friendship.

**When Beth said 'Mikaelson is gonna kill you' who was she referring to?**

She was referring to Daniel Mikaelson. Daniel is the child of one of the Originals. He is referred to by Beth, as Meg's boyfriend although Meg denies this and says they are 'just fooling around'.

**Did Elena leave after just after Beth's birth?**

Yes about a month after she was born.

**Is Caroline, Beth's mom?**

Yes she's the only mother that Beth has ever known, she is considered by Beth as her true parent since she was the only one who never abandoned her.

**Has Future Damon been trying to win Bonnie back and is not sleeping with other women?**

Yes Damon is desperately trying to win Bonnie back. As to whether it will work or not, only time will tell.

**Since Meg doesn't seem to like Damon very much does that mean Bonnie divorced him and Meg wants nothing to do with him?**

Yes Bonnie and Damon are effectively 'divorced' although Damon refused to sign the divorce papers. Yes Meg wants very little to do with Damon because he hurt Bonnie so badly. i was actually going to do something else to ensure Meg's hatred of Damon but since the majority of the reviewers are reacting to Damon so negatively already I've decided against putting it in this story.

**Is Caroline with Tyler or Klaus or is she single?**

You will find out in the next chapter about Caroline's, as well as Bonnie's love life.

**Why did Elena give up on Beth?**

Again that will be addressed in the next chapter.

**So apparently it's Bamon week on tumblr. So happy Bamon week my lovelies! Hope this update's length is enough to make up for the lateness.**

**Review if you want!**


End file.
